It's all Jellal's fault!
by princessforeveralone
Summary: Jellal had accidentally transformed Meredy into a toddler and now seeks help from the Fairy Tail guild before Ultear finds out. Everything was going well until Grimoire Heart came back...just what do they want with Meredy? Fear not! this also contains Jerza! rated 'T' for some foul language used by some of the characters.
1. the problem

Hello! Let me introduce myself! I'm princessforeveralone. It's my first time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic so I'm not sure if it's good. Also, sorry for any Ooc-ness of the characters.

I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Jellal and Erza would be married by now and have 30 (or more) babies…

"Are you sure about this Jellal?"

"Yes. Now stop talking and let me concentrate."

Meredy then made a 'hmph' sound. Recently, Jellal learned a magic spell that will let you transform the appearances of people. However, he couldn't quite perfect this spell and forced the teen to help him.

"Okay Meredy let me try and transform you into Erza"

"Erza? Seriously Jellal?"

"Oh come on Meredy, it's just practice. Remember I still have your earmuffs hostage."

The pink haired mage groaned, annoyed. Jellal kidnapped her precious earmuffs and held them hostage unless Meredy helps him.

"…fine but return them safely to me or else I'm telling Ul."

"fine."

Jellal them held on tightly on Meredy's wrist and closed his eyes so he can concentrate.

A bright light surrounded Meredy then slowly faded. Jellal slowly opened his eyes expecting to see scarlet hair and brown eyes, instead he saw nothing. Fearing the worst, Jellal slowly looked down and saw something that nearly made him faint.

Meredy was a toddler.

Jellal Fernandes has somehow transformed Meredy into a toddler.

Jellal panicked. He knew if Ultear found out about this, she would beat him up and kill him. Then find a way to resurrect him, then kill him again.

Jellal picked up the little Meredy 'damn' he thought. 'Ul's gonna be back soon I need to turn Meredy back to normal before Ultear finds out.

Suddenly Jellal's face brightened up. As if there was a light bulb floating over his head.

"Fairy Tail!" He shouted "Maybe Fairy Tail can help me!"

Jellal danced like a fool knowing that Fairy Tail might help him. Meredy, since she couldn't speak anymore could only watch him in confusion.

Jellal picked up Meredy and ran as fast as he could to the Fairy Tail guild hoping that Meredy would turn back to normal before Ultear finds out…

So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it?

Leave a review and tell me what you think for they will be highly appreciated!

Ja ne minna~


	2. A chat with Erza

**Hello guys! It's me once again! First, I wanna say that I'm so very happy with the positive reviews! Thank you guys so much! Now, as a token of my gratitude I present to you, a longer chapter! This time Erza is finally in the picture!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 2**

"Gotta hurry *huff* before that *huff* witch finds out *huff*"

Running as fast as he can with a giggling Meredy in tow, Jellal made his way to the Fairy Tail guild trying his best to stay unnoticed as possible.

After a good 30-minute run he finally arrived at the destructive guild.

Jellal took a deep breath before opening the door . but before he can even touch them someone else from inside the guild opened it.

"Erza?"

"Jellal?"

Jellal did not see this coming.

There he was in front of the love of his life sweaty and out of breath.

To make things worse, Meredy was giggling and pulling on his hair like her life depended on it.

"u-uh, Erza its nice to see you again." Jellal awkwardly stated

"uh, it's nice to see you too Jellal" Erza said " aren't you hiding from the council?, and where's Ultear and Mer-" Erza stopped when she saw the pink haired little girl.

"uh, Jellal, why is there a toddler on your head?"

"uh, you see IaccidentallyturnedMeredyintoatoddlerandIneedFairy Tail'sHelpbeforeUltearfindsout!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Jellal took a deep breath and nervously stated "I accidentally turned Meredy into a toddler and I need Fairy Tail's Help before Ultear finds out."

-silence-

"you turned Meredy into a toddler?"

"accidentally. Yes"

"you do realize Ultear will kill you right?

"that is exactly why I'm here."

"Okay follow me."

When they entered the guild there were flying chairs, barrels and bodies as usual. Erza, who is obviously very annoyed took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs "LEVY!"

Everybody instantly became quiet and a squeal has heard from the corner of the room where Team Shadow Gear is.

"y-yes, Erza?" the solid script mage stuttered

"Oi! Jellal fight me!" Natsu shouted making his way to Jellal complete with a flaming fist. But stopped when he saw a pink haired toddler on top of Jellal's head.

"Hey, why is there a kid on your head? Is it yours?" the dragon slayer asked

Jellal blushed a deep red that can rival Erza's hair "WHAT? No! it's Meredy!"

An awkward silence filled the room.

"MEREDY?!"

*Meanwhile at Crime Sorciere's camp*

A dark haired woman arrived at the camp after gathering some supplies that they will need and saw no one. Suspicious, she entered their tent and saw a pair of earmuffs underneath Jellal's sleeping bag.

Slightly surprised, Ultear picked up her foster daughter's earmuffs curious of why she left them here.

Fearing of what might happened to her comrades, she made her way to the Fairy Tail guild knowing that they would most likely be there.

**This was certainly a longer chapter don't you think?**

**Again, sorry for the Ooc-ness of any of the characters.**

**Also, I will be updating quite irregularly. I hope you understand.**

**What do you think of this chapter? **

**Feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	3. Fun

**Hello guys! I'm back! And you have no idea how happy you've made me with all those very, very kind reviews! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner but we went to church yesterday and got back home late. Forgive me!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

"MEREDY?!" the whole guild shouted.

"Is that really Meredy?" Juvia gasped "Juvia must be still asleep!"

"That little girl over there is Meredy? How adorable!" Lucy cooed

"Hey, do you think she can fight me?" Natsu asked already cracking his knuckles

"Natsu you idiot! Of course she can't!" Lucy screamed directly at Natsu's ear "she's a toddler now! She probably doesn't know how to use magic anymore!"

"Why'd you shout in my ear?!"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"is this the problem Erza?" Levy asked "maybe Freed and I can help. But I need to know how this happened."

After explaining to Levy what happened, Jellal secretly prayed that Ultear wouldn't barge in there and murder him on the spot.

"Maybe there's a book about it somewhere in the library. I'll go look for it" Levy said then immediately headed to the library.

***Meanwhile in Meredy's head***

Even though Meredy can't speak understandable words right now she still has her memories and the mind of a young adult.

She realized she was a toddler when Jellal picked her up and ran.

'since they all think I'm a toddler now I might as well have some fun' Meredy thought. 'I'm sure Jelly won't mind if I torture these guys a little'

***back to the Fairy Tail guild***

Meredy jumped off of Jellal's head and walked towards Lucy and Natsu.

She decided it'll be fun to torture Natsu first.

She hopped on Natsu's back and kicked his sides

"Hey get off me pinky!" Natsu shouted "I'm not a horsey now get off!"

'pinky? He has pink hair too…' Meredy thought while kicking on Natsu's sides harder. When she thought that Natsu won't do what she wants she turned to Lucy doing the best puppy eyes she can do.

Lucy gave in so easily after looking at those adorable green eyes she shouted at Natsu to give her a piggy back ride. After the piggy back ride Meredy jumped off Natsu's back 'who should I torture next?' but her thoughts were interrupted by someone kicking the doors open

"JELLAL!" a very familiar voice shouted

"ULTEAR!" Jellal screamed like a little girl. From Meredy's view, he looked like he nearly wet his pants. **(A/N: in fact, I think he really did)**

Jellal, however can only think of one thing. "I'm screwed."

**Cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN! **

**what will happen to our poor Jelly? Don't worry guys the next chapter will hopefully be finished in 2-3 days so fear not!**

**And I know some of you have notice that there's no JeRza at all in this chapter and I'm really terribly sorry for that. Oh yeah, and also, I'm sorry for the Ooc-ness of any of the characters.**

**Feel free to point out any errors.**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	4. Lies

**Hello again everybody! I noticed that the last chapter wasn't that good so I decided to update quickly to make up for it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

'_**This' **_**Meredy's thoughts**

"U-Ultear!" Jellal stuttered "what brings you here?"

'**yay! Ultear's here!'**

"what do you mean 'what brings me here?!' do I need to remind you that we are wanted by the council?! They are searching for us right now!" Ultear shouted.

"s-sorry! I just wanted to see Erza before we leave" Jellal said. It wasn't entirely true but he really did want to see Erza.

'**Liar'**

Ultear sighed "well are you done? We really need to leave now"

Jellal was now praying that Ultear wouldn't notice Meredy being restrained by Lucy who was hiding behind Natsu and Gray.

'**No! Jellal needs to pay for turning me into a little kid!'**

"uh, Ultear, can't we stay for a little while longer? I'm sure Meredy would also like that."

"Fine" Ultear stated "but if we get caught, I'm blaming you. Wait, were is Meredy anyway?"

Now everyone was nervous. Lucy didn't notice that she loosened her grip on Meredy a little. Meredy saw this as an opportunity to escape. She bit on Lucy's hand and broke free.

"OUCH! NO WAIT, MEREDY COME BACK!" Lucy shouted as Meredy ran towards Ultear.

Ultear saw from the corner of her eye a little pink haired toddler who was running towards her and being chased by Lucy.

Ultear picked up the little girl and examined her features. She immediately realized that it was Meredy as a toddler.

"Jellal, what did you do?" there was a hint of anger in her voice

"well, you see Meredy accidentally transformed herself into a toddler" Jellal said trying his best to keep a straight face.

"and that's the truth?" Ultear asked

"Yes"

'**Liar'**

"Jellal?"

"Yes Ultear?"

"You're terrible at lying."

**Well, what do you guys think of this chapter? I know it's not as good as the other chapters but I'm really trying. I'm thinking I should add some drama and mor romance in this story. What do you guys think?**

**Leave a review and feel free to point out any errors.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer I promise!**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	5. Arguements

**Hi guys! It's me again! I'm sorry if I haven't updated in a while but I did promise to make a longer chapter. So here it is, chapter 5!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Jellal, what happened and don't lie because you really suck at it." Ultear calmly told Jellal. Although, Jellal could tell that she wanted to kill him.

He sighed. "fine but please don't kill me."

He took a deep breath and reluctantly told Ultear the truth.

After hearing the truth from Jellal, instead of killing him on the spot she smacked him on the head and gently put Meredy on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

They then started slapping each other's faces neither of them showing signs of giving up.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME AN IDIOT?!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!"

'**should I stop them or something?' **Meredy thought to herself. Normally, she hates it when her two comrades argue but this, she found very amusing.

'**maybe I should stop them before it gets out of hand.' **She thought while thinking of a way to stop the two from arguing.

'**Maybe if I use my magic Ul will be distracted' **she asked herself while she recalled something.

***FLASHBACK!***

_It had been a month since Ultear adopted Meredy and everything was going well._

_Meredy had started learning the lost magic Maguilty sense with Master hades, befriended Zancrow and Hikaru, and she already knew the basics of combat._

_Zancrow had heard from Ultear that Meredy had learned Maguilty Sodom so he decided to test out Meredy's skills in battle._

_During the battle, Meredy had (somehow) dodged all of the god slayer's attacks which of course, surprised him._

"_HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT KID?!" he shouted with attacking._

_Meredy however, just kept dodging his attacks._

"_JUST USE YOU'RE MAGIC ALREADY!" Zancrow shouted at his opponent. He was getting impatient, he really wanted to see Meredy's magic._

_Ultear and Hades watched the two battle from the sidelines._

"_I wonder why Meredy's not attacking" the time mage asked. She too, was getting impatient._

"_be patient Ultear, she is just taking time to remember what she learned." Hades calmly told Ultear._

_Just then, a magic blade flew right past them. The two surprised mages looked at Meredy's direction and both couldn't believe what they saw. _

_Zancrow was lying on the ground injured, while Meredy was just standing there._

"_Zancrow, what happened?" Hades asked the injured god slayer._

"_that little demon made swords come flying in different directions!" he shouted pointing at the so-called 'little demon' _

"_hey! Don't call her that just because she defeated you." Ultear told Zancrow._

"_SHE DID NOT DEFEAT ME!"_

"_yes she did!"_

"_She didn't!"_

"_She did!"_

_The two just continued arguing while Hades couldn't handle their yelling anymore and left. Meredy also got tired of their yelling and used Maguilty Sodom on Zancrow._

"_HEY BRAT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Zancrow yelled _

"_see? She did defeat you. Again." Ultear told Zancrow._

"_stupid brat." Zancrow mumbled._

_ *_**END FLASHBACK***

Meredy chuckled at the memory. Then she produced teal-coloured blades and aimed them at Jellal.

Jellal and Ultear were so busy arguing that they didn't notice the blades coming in their direction.

Erza noticed this and pushed Jellal out of the way while Ultear manage to dodge.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" they shouted in Unison while looking at Meredy who had those big, green eyes and adorable smile that they found it impossible to get mad at her.

'**It worked! They got distracted!'**

Ultear sighed. "Jellal, let's go back to camp."

"But Levy will come back with a way to turn Meredy back to normal."

"We can always come back."

Jellal sighed. He knew it was impossible to win an argument with Ultear.

"wait, you guys are leaving?" Erza asked

"We'll be back" he replied with a smile.

"Jellal let's go, you're getting all lovey-dovey with Erza again." Ultear told the two as she left the guild hall with Meredy.

Erza blushed while Jellal followed Ultear also blushing. Both of them knew that Ultear will try her best to make Jellal's life a living hell.

**That's the longest chapter in this story, don't you agree?**

**Again, I'm sorry that there's no Jerza but I'm working on a chapter with just the two of them so Jerza lovers, don't worry. And also, sorry for the Ooc-ness of the characters. Oh and before I forget, I wanna give a big THANK YOU to all those who reviewed and followed the story I really appreciate it.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	6. Meredy's Plan

**Guys I'm finally back! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have several reasons for it. First, I couldn't log into my account. Second I had a terrible headache yesterday. Third my arm hurt yesterday. Fourth, the internet won't cooperate with me, and lastly, I can be a bit of a lazy ass sometimes.**

**Enough of my babbling, on to the story! Btw, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Deep in the forest there were three wanted fugitives that were having a very serious conversation. Okay, two of them were having a serious conversation because one of them is unable to talk since she was now a child.

"Jellal?"

"yes?"

"you're an idiot you know that?"

"again with the idiot thing." Jellal sighed" can you please stop that?"

"it's true"

Jellal frowned. Not just because Ultear keeps calling him idiot, it's also because he wanted to spend more time with a certain scarlet haired S-class mage and tell her that the fiancé thing was a lie.

"Ultear, may I ask you something?"

'hmph?' Ultear replied, turning to the Blue haired mage.

"I need to ask you something very important but you need to answer honestly. Do you understand?" Jellal told Ultear sternly

"yeah, yeah whatever. Since when did you become my mom?"

With only a few ounces of willpower left Jellal tried his mighty best not to strangle his comrade and asked

"do you think Erza will be happy if I told her that I don't have a fiancé?

A smirk then appeared on the time mage's face before answering

"yup. But I think she already figured it out considering your _amazing_ lying skills/

"am I that horrible at lying?"

"yes"

Meanwhile, Meredy noticed that she was being ignored. She was too busy thinking of ways to torture our little Jelly.

'**I'll let Jelly ignore me for now. I have something planned for him tomorrow anyway but I need Ultear's help'**

"Meredy, time to go to sleep" Ultear said in a motherly way. Meredy looked at Ultear doing the 'puppy eyes'

"Meredy, you know the puppy eyes don't work on me anymore."

"come on Meredy, you can do it! Melt that witch's ice cold heart!" Jellal cheered

"that doesn't even rhyme!" Ultear shouted

"give me an M! Give me an E! give me an R! Give me an E! give me an D! give me an Y! what does that spell? MEREDY!" Jellal continued.

"somebody give this bastard some pompoms!"

***THE NEXT DAY AT THE FAIRY TAIL GUILD***

"Hey Levy, have you found a book on how to transform Meredy back to normal?" Lucy asked

"Unfortunately Lucy, I haven't. I searched the whole library but I haven't found a thing." The blue-haired mage said, disappointed. "I was hoping you have a book on different kinds of transformation spells"

"nope"

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu interrupted the two, then took a seat next to the celestial spirit mage "did you see that?! I knocked out ice-princess isn't that cool?"

"YOU KNOCKED OUT GRAY?! NATSU YOU NEED TO HIDE!" Lucy shouted

"why?"

Lucy just pointed behind Natsu. He turned around and saw Juvia looking at him with murderous eyes and a dark aura emitting from her.

"hey Juvia" Natsu said "what's wrong?"

Behind him Lucy and Levy facepalmed at the Dragon slayer's question

"you knocked out Gray-sama, now you must pay" Juvia told Natsu. then started to chase him while attacking him with water.

Then the Guild's doors opened revealing three figures

"Jellal!"

"Erza! See I told you I'd come back" Jellal told Erza

"you guys are getting lovey-dovey again" Ultear stated and the whole Guild just laughed. Jellal and Erza blushed

"haha, very funny Ultear." Erza said, still blushing

"thank you, but have you found something that can- you know, solve our little problem?"

"Unfortunately, no…" Levy told Ultear

Ultear just sighed. But on the inside she panicked because if they stay in Magnolia for too long they might get caught and Fairy Tail might get in trouble.

"that's too bad." Jellal said. "well, Maybe Ultear can help you guys. Erza and I will help too. We'll search all around Magnolia."

"alright fine. But don't get caught, or I'll execute you myself." Ultear warned.

"Great! Come on Erza!"

And with that, the two left the guild.

"they just want to spend some time with each other…" Ultear mumbled

Meredy on the other hand, started to point in the direction Jellal and Erza went

"huh? What is it?" Ultear asked the little girl. However, she just kept pointing inthat direction.

"you wanna go ouside?"

Meredy shook her head as a 'no'

"you wanna go with Jellal?"

Meredy shook her head again

"you wanna spy on them?"

Meredy nodded with a grin on her face.

"you really want to spy on Jellal and Erza?"

Meredy nodded

"well, okay then. Levy I'm sorry but we want to spy on the two. I promise I'll help you out later"

"okay, that's fine."

"thanks" Ultear said "well I better go now."

Ultear then left the guild with Meredy in her arms. Ready to spy on their comrade and possibly prank him while they're at it

"They just want to see some Jerza moments" Mira said

"Jerza? What's that?" Lucy asked

"Jellal and Erza. 'Je' from Jellal and 'rza' from Erza. Jerza!" Mira told her.

"WHAT IS THIS?! SOME KIND OF ANIME?" Lucy shouted

**Well that's the end of chapter 6. haha! Even Mira ships the two.**

**The Jerza chapter will be out soon. Very, very soon so don't you guys worry**

**I'm sorry again for not posting this sooner but on the bright side, we have another long chapter!**

**And Jeu-chan my friend! Thank you again for the advice!**

**Feel free to point out any errors. They always seem to hide from me.**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	7. flashbacks and confessions

**What's up guys? Were you excited for the Jerza chapter I promised? Well, here it is! I don't know why, but I somehow feel nervous… I'm not good with romance so wish me luck. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail if I did, Crime Sorciere will have more screen time and many Jerza babies will be all over Fiore. **

"Erza, did you know we just did the impossible?" Jellal asked while walking along the streets of Magnolia. He, of course was wearing a cloak due to the fact that he is a wanted man.

"yeah, I thought escaping from the witch's sight was impossible. Your lying has improved." Erza replied. Smiling, because she gets to spend some alone time with Jellal.

"did I really improve? Ultear keeps saying I suck at it."

"yes. And don't listen to Ultear. You know she's just messing with your head."

"okay mom."

_Thump_

Jellal was there lying on the street holding onto his head where Erza smacked him. "what was that for?!"

"oops, sorry my hand slipped." Erza said while trying to control her laughter.

"haha, very funny. Anyway, where shall we go now?"

"I was hoping we could take a walk. You know, where there aren't many people."

"how about East Forest? Or South Gate park? I have to tell you something very, very important."

"what is it?"

"I told you it's important. Someone might overhear."

"South Gate park it is."

***A FEW MOMENTS LATER***

"Erza?"

"yes?"

"I thought we were going to south gate park. Why are we in front of a cake shop?"

No reply. Erza was just staring at the cakes as if it were a gift from the gods. Then Erza turned to face Jellal with 'puppy eyes'.

"what?!"

"buy me cake?"

Soon after Jellal bought Erza some cake they walked to the park while telling Erza some of his adventures with Ultear and Meredy and also how Crime Sorciere was formed.

"_well now that you're out of prison what are we going to do now?. We all agreed to atone for the things we did in the past but how are we supposed to do that?" Ultear asked while looking at the night sky. it had been a month after the Tenrou Island incident and Ultear and Meredy just broke Jellal out of prison and are now on the run._

"_we form a guild."_

"_excuse me?"_

"_I said we form a guild. It's not a legal nor is it a dark guild but an independent guild. We will rid the world of dark guilds and maybe even Zeref." Jellal explained "that way, we will be able to atone for our sins."_

"_that's not a bad idea. I like it but what are we gonna name our so-called independent guild?"_

"_I don't know. Isn't Meredy the creative one? Wake her up and ask her." Jellal said while pointing to the sleeping figure next to Ultear._

"_no."_

"_why not?_

"_because she spent all day carrying you while you were unconscious."_

"_why didn't you help her?"_

"_we sorta go separated okay?"_

"_what are you guys talking about?" Meredy asked. Awakened by the voices of the two._

"_we were talking about what are we going to name our little independent guild."_

"_Independent guild?"_

"_yeah. So what do you think is a suitable name?"_

"_I don't know!"_

"_hmmm…" Jellal thought of many suitable names but they just don't have that good ring to it. "crime…"_

"_wha-?"_

"_Crime…Crime… Sorciere…"_

"_Crime Sorciere… sounds nice. I like it." Meredy stated._

"_Yes. It has a nice ring to it." Ultear said._

"_Crime Sorciere. From now on, our guild will be known as Crime Sorciere._

"so, that's how you formed the guild seven years ago?"

"yes. And when I first found out about what happened to you and your friends on the island it felt like the whole world just stopped for me."

_Ultear sat in front of Jellal with Meredy beside her. The two women decided to tell the man what happened on Tenrou Island and were now waiting for his reaction._

"_Jellal, I-"_

"_you summoned Acnologia?" Jellal said. With his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes. "you summoned Acnologia; the reason why Erza is gone?!" tears were now falling from his eyes. _

"_Jellal" Meredy stated "we're not entirely sure if Erza is gone forever. I mean, Fairy Tail cannot be defeated by just one roar."_

_That made Jellal think. Yes, he knew Erza was a strong woman and that Fairy Tail couldn't be defeated that easily. Yes, there was still hope._

"Jellal?"

"yes Erza?"

"I never knew you were such a crybaby." Erza giggled while Jellal just shrugged. "yeah I'm kind of a crybaby sometimes."

***At the park (finally)***

Jellal and Erza were sitting under the big tree in the park talking about random stuff when they were kids.

"hey, Erza."

"yes?"

"I have something to confess."

"what is it?"

Jellal blushed slightly. Remembering what happened at the beach "remember what I told you about me having a fiancée?"

Erza blinked "yeah. And you told me that she was important to you."

"yeah, about that. I lied Erza. and I'm so sorry, Erza I-"

"you don't need to apologise. A certain time mage told me everything."

Jellal blinked awkwardly. "y-you knew?" god, why is it always awkward between them?

Suddenly, Erza cupped his cheek. "yes. Ultear told me everything. But I already figured it out." Slowly, Erza puled his face closer to hers but stopped when their noses were touching.

Jellal gulped. It's now or never "Erza, I-I…love you. You were the only woman I loved. I want to be with you forever."

"Jellal, I- I love you too."

Slowly, Erza closed her eyes and slowly, her lips made it's way to Jellal's. Jellal, also closed his eyes waiting for her lips to meet his. **(A/N: sorry toruin the moment but I want to say this: ** **oh good lord, what am I typing?!)**

Her lips slowly made its way to his and-

"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Jellal's eyes snapped open and he squealed like a little girl. Erza merely got irritated.

In front of her, Meredy was laughing her ass off while Jellal looked like he lost his soul. She also saw Ultear laughing behind a bush nearby.

"Ultear, Meredy, why?" Jellal asked. Now he was annoyed.

Ultear just couldn't control her laughter " I-…can't breathe! Hahahaha!"

"J-Jellal! Y-you should've s-seen your face!" she cried, holding on to her stomach while laughing. "i-if only I had a camera!" now, her laughing turned into giggles. "Meredy, you did good!" she told her foster daughter.

Meredy just smiled proudly.

Erza had a dark aura surrounding her "Ultear…" she then requipped into her purgatory armour "…I'LL KILL YOU!"

***troll face* did you guys like the chapter? I know I did. But I somehow felt uncomfortable typing this chapter, maybe I'm not used to typing romance. Anyway, I think I screwed up typing this chapter so, there will be another Jerza chapter with some Guvia and Nalu, but I'm not sure when I will type it (or If I actually do it.) so if I ever improve just tell me. And I will think about it.**

**To those who viewed this story but didn't review, I will find you and I will microwave your computer, laptop, or phone in front of you. Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Ja Ne minna~**

**(ps. I'm sorry if this chapter was short)**


	8. Beat up

**Hello guys! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad I could make you guys laugh with each chapter. Now, this will be a short chapter but I hope you guys will still like it. I will explain everything in a little while.**

"hey Mira, you know how to use transformation magic right?" Levy asked the barmaid. "do you know anything about the spell Jellal cast on Meredy?"

"I'm sorry Levy. I don't know anything" Mira replied. "I thought Ultear came back a while ago, why isn't she helping?"

"about that… Erza got mad and kinda beat up Ultear"

"oh my. Where's Ultear and Meredy now?"

"over there" Levy said, pointing to the table where Ultear was nursing a bruise on her cheek while Meredy was grieving over her earmuffs which were snapped in half by a very angry Erza.

Immediately, Mira ran to the table and took a seat in front of Ultear.

"so, what happened?" Mira eagerly asked, her matchmaking side showing. "did they hug?, kiss? Or did they have s-"

"Mira, please, don't say that word in front of her." The time mage interrupted pointing to Meredy who was still grieving over her earmuffs.

"oops, sorry. Well anyway, what happened?"

The time mage let out a sigh. She then began explaining what happened.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Ultear, Meredy, why?!" Jellal said recovering from the mini-heart attack he suffered. He was unaware that Erza had started cracking her knuckles._

"_Ultear..." Erza then requipped into her purgatory armour "I'LL KILL YOU!" she then charged towards the time mage, her arm just begging to punch the lights out of Ultear._

_Ultear dodged the attack then tried to calm Erza down. "Erza, come on. We just wanted to scare the crap out of Jellal." _

_Erza continued throwing punches at Ultear "that doesn't mean you had to scare the crap out of me too!"_

"_Erza, whose side are you on?!" Jellal cried. He was currently chasing Meredy , who had a grin on her face._

_Ultear was momentarily distracted by Jellal's whining that she didn't notice Erza's arm coming right at her. _

"_okay I kinda deserved that." Ultear murmured._

"_DAMN RIGHT YOU DID!" Erza shouted._

"_okay, okay! No need to shout!" Ultear whined._

_Their little shouting contest was interrupted by Jellal's voice._

"_COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-"_

"_Jellal, you used to be one of the wizard saints and yet you can't even catch Meredy?" Erza asked. "that's it. Starting tomorrow you will start intense training from hell." She told him._

_She then stood in front of Meredy with full killing intent._

'_**crap!'**_

"_Meredy." Erza hissed. "you shall be punished." _

_Meredy took a step back. Afraid of what will happen. Erza's hand reached for her head. Meredy closed her eyes waiting for impact. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to see Erza with her precious earmuffs. She can only watch with horror as Erza slowly bends her earmuffs until they finally snap in two._

"_never, ever ruin any of my kisses again"_

_**End flashback.**_

"you ruined their kiss? Were you trying to commit suicide?"

"could we not talk about this?"

"okay."

Suddenly, the guilds doors opened, revealing Lucy holding a very old book.

"Ultear, Meredy I found it!"

**Very short chapter, I know. But I wanted to update quickly because tomorrow is a very special day (*cough* my birthday *cough*) and I will not be able to type up a chapter tomorrow. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. And I might put in a major plot twist.**

**Feel free to point out any errors.**

**Ja Ne minna~ **


	9. The Solution

**Yo! I know some of you have been wondering why Erza beat up Ultear in the last chapter but I imagined that she would react that way if they interrupted their 'private moment' oh and thank you to those who reviewed and wished me a happy birthday. I really appreciate it :) **

Lucy ran to the table Ultear was in. "guys, I went back to my old house and look what I found in my father's study!" she announced, holding up the book which was entitled 'Different kinds of transformation spells.'

Ultear studied the book closely "are you sure this can help?"

"Yes I'm definitely sure!"

"well then let's take a look." Levy said as she flipped the pages of the old book. She made sure to study each and every page. Eventually she found the page she was looking for. She read every single word found on that page and made an interesting discovery. "Ultear?"

"yes?"

"how exactly did Jellal cast the spell on Meredy?"

"how should I know? Ask her" Ultear replied pointing to Meredy who was currently trying to put the two pieces of her earmuffs back together again but failed. Miserably.

Levy just sweat dropped at the scene before her. She pitied the little girl. After all, she too has experienced the wrath of Erza.

**Meanwhile at the park**

"Erza, what you did to Meredy's earmuffs wasn't necessary." Jellal calmly told Erza who has already calmed down.

"I know. But I wanted to make sure that they would never interrupt another intimate moment again." The scarlet haired woman said "besides, I just got startled okay?"

'she would be _such_ a mommy when the time comes' Jellal thought.

"okay I believe you. Besides, I think the deserved it." Jellal mumbled the last part. He was thinking of asking the requip mage to be his girlfriend. But if Ultear and Meredy find out they would tease him to no end asking things like 'what happened to the _We can't fall in love with those who walk in the light' _speech. And worse, if the Magic Council that if Erza is affiliated with him in any way, she and Fairy Tail will get in a lot of trouble.

"Jellal."

"yes Erza?"

"should we head back to the guild? I mean, it's getting dark and someone might recognize you if we stay here for too long."

"alright then let's go." Jellal offered his hand (and Erza gladly accepted) and headed back to the guild.

Neither of them was aware of the two figures watching them from afar…

******At the guild******

"Levy have you found a way to turn Meredy back to normal?" Erza's voice startled the solid script mage who was so focused on the book Lucy found. She immediately looked at Jellal with a curious face

"Jellal, how did you cast the spell on Meredy?"

Jellal thought about it for a while before answering "well, I just transferred some of my magic to Meredy while chanting something."

"I see." Levy stated. "it says here that the only thing preventing Meredy from turning back to normal is your magic. So that means Meredy must use up all he magic power. Including Jellal's magic." Levy explained.

"so that's it?" Jellal asked relieved that they didn't have to embark on some crazy quest or something.

"yes."

"okay then." Erza stated. Then turned to Meredy with fire in her eyes "Meredy, tomorrow you will have to fight Natsu, Gray, Ultear, Jellal, and Me. Got it? That's the easiest and quickest way to use up your magic."

"Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted

"Erza, there's one teensy tiny problem" Ultear said

"and what's that?"

"Meredy has a lot of magic power. She will have to fight more opponents than that."

Erza thought about it and then snapped her fingers as she thought of a solution "then she'll have to fight uh… half of the guild." Erza looked serious **(A/N: that can't be good…)**

While Erza was too busy looking serious Lucy noticed Meredy looking at Erza like she's some sort of mad woman. "Uh… Erza"

"yes Lucy?

"Meredy doesn't look so enthusiastic about your plan." Lucy said.

"nonsense Lucy! She's so enthusiastic that she's failing to look enthustiastic!"

Lucy sweat dropped at this. 'tomorrow's going to be a long day' she thought 'wait- if Natsu, Erza, and half of the guild will be fighting Meredy… MY RENT! Who's gonna go on a job with me?!'

Ah, yes. It was another normal day at Fairy Tail…

Except that there's two dark figures watching…

**Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking 'what the hell took you so long?!' and I have no reasonable excuse for that. Sorry. And I'm aware that this is not as long as the other chapters. Sorry.**

**Anyway, as for the two dark figures… I don't really know who they are. Someone from the Magic Council? Someone from the past? I don't know. I'm still deciding.**

**Feel free to point out any errors.**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	10. Battles and Enemies part 1

'**Sup! Am I updating too quickly or a lot of people just don't like this story? I don't want to force you guys to review but…can I get more reviews? I feel very motivated every time I read your reviews! And the reason I updated kinda late: I drew Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and other F.T characters. I know it's not an acceptable excuse but I like drawing okay? On to the story!**

A lot of people were gathered just outside the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Among them were Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, the Titania herself, Jellal, Ultear, master Makarov, and even the spirit of Master Mavis.

'**why do I have to do this?! What did I ever do to deserve this?' **Meredy screamed in her head. There she was, forced to fight half of the members of Fairy Tail by the Titania all because of some spell gone wrong. But at least she doesn't have to wear the cloak anymore.

"Okay! Meredy, first you will have to fight Elfman followed by Natsu and Gray, then Ultear, Jellal and Me, and the rest will just attack you altogether. Got it?" Erza said, Requipping to her Heaven's wheel armour.

Meredy gulped. She didn't have a hard time fighting Erza while on Tenroujuma but, Ultear, Jellal, and practically half of the guild at the same time? That's just ridiculous.

Erza examined Meredy's face before smiling

"I suspect that you are nervous. Don't worry, you won't be fighting Gildarts."

Meredy sighed in relief. She never actually met Gildarts in person but she has heard of his reputation as one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages.

"Okay, first up: Elfman vs Meredy!" Erza announced and the crowed instantly cheered for Elfman. Of course, Ultear, Juvia, and Jellal cheered for Meredy.

"This toddler fighting half of the guild? Now that's a real man!" Elfman shouted "Beast Arm: Black Bull!" his right arm then transformed into a large black beast's arm with prominent muscles.

'**but I'm a girl! And I just got forced to do this! What sane person would willingly fight the most powerful guild in Fiore?!' **Meredy shouted. It may not look like it but Meredy is already panicking. Elfman charged at her at full speed

*****unknown location******

"Master, it seems as though Meredy has transformed into a toddler. May we capture her now?" a silver haired man said as he kneels before their master.

"w-whoo-wee, let'sjustgetthisoverwith!" a large man with shaggy dark hair exclaimed. He was also kneeling down before their master.

The silver haired man looked at him, confused. "it has been seven years now, yet you can't speak normally!"

Their master then cleared his throat, signalling the two to stop talking. "you two better not fail this mission. Or else all the effort on capturing him would be for nothing." The old man said pointing to a cage, most likely a magic one with an unconsious black haired man inside it. The Black Wizard, Zeref.

*****back to the Fairy Tail guild*****

Elfman and Meredy are both bruised and have a few cuts here and there but neither of them showing any signs of giving up.

"a toddler able to hurt a man, that is a real man!" Elfman exclaimed ready to punch Meredy. But out of nowhere Natsu appeared right in front of him.

"Natsu? don't interrupt a man's ba-"

"hey, when do I get to fight? It's all over if you knock her out! Look, she's already getting exhausted. Gray also decided to join in.

"for once flame brain is right. Let me fight her."

"Hey! Didn't Erza call my name first? I get to fight her first snowflake!" Natsu yelled at his 'friend' "or do you want me to knock you out again?"

"do I hear fighting?" Erza asked, startling the boys.

"u-uh no! Erza! See?" Gray then wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulder. The dragon slayer doing the same. "see? We're the best of friends see?"

"Aye!"

"oh I see. Good. And Natsu."

"yes?"

"if I remember correctly I told Meredy ' _Elfman, followed by Natsu __and __Gray."_

"what?!" the two shouted in unison.

*****Magic Council******

In the hallway, Lahar and Doranbolt are having a chat. Their topic? Fairy Tail of course.

"Lahar, I've spotted something very interesting yesterday." Doranbolt said "but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"what is it? Just say it already."

"I've spotted Jellal Fernandes and the Titania together in Magnolia town. And also, the two former members of Grimoire Heart."

Lahar looked at his friend, eyes wide open "why didn't you arrest them on the spot?!"

"I just thought I'd let you know. And I didn't have any Rune Knights with me."

"very well., I shall inform Gran Doma." Lahar stated. Then left smiling to himself. Finally, they will capture the wanted fugitives…

**Well, isn't this a surprise? The council and an unknown person trying to catch Crime Sorciere. Oh, and to add more humor to this story I will now be accepting requests. But of course, I will still work on the plot. Just state your requests in a review or just PM me. Come on, don't be shy. Also, here in my place school is starting soon. Next week I think. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. (and also, stay awesome guys.)**

**Ja Ne minna~**

**(P.S. Jeu-chan~ stay awesome too. And you promised you'd leave a review in this chapter!)**


	11. Battles and Enemies part 2

**Yeah…it's me again. School is starting soon so…whatever. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: Shut up Happy!**

**Charle: Yeah. Stop talking Happy.**

**Happy: Aye…would you like some fish Charle?**

**Charle: No.**

**Me: Both of you, just shut up…**

"w-what is this?!" Natsu asked staring at the marking on his right wrist. Gray also has it.

Gray however, was completely calm about the situation. "so it was you who did this to me on Tenrou island."

Meredy smirked. She then summoned teal colored blades and launched them at Natsu and Gray.

"Ice make: Shield!" Gray shouted. Suddenly a shield of ice appeared in front of him effectively protecting him from the blades. Natsu however, wasn't so lucky.

"Aaaahhh! Why do these things hurt so much!" Natsu exclaimed. He looked over to Gray bending over in pain

"Why are you getting hurt too?!"

Juvia looked like she was about to go berserk seeing Gray getting hurt "Natsu-San! Don't get hurt! Gray-Sama will get hurt too!"

More blades were flying towards Natsu and Gray. However, Natsu didn't even bother to dodge.

"what are you doing you flaming idiot?! You're supposed to dodge the blades!"

"I want you to get knocked out first so I can fight her all by myself!" Natsu announced, seemingly proud despite his stupidity.

"then you'll get knocked out too!"

"wha-" the dragon slayer hadn't noticed the toddler's attack. It was powerful enough to knock him out cold; effectively knocking out the ice mage as well.

"you got beaten by the toddler and you call yourself a man?!" Elman exclaimed.

"well done Meredy." Erza said. "now, are you ready to face the three of us?" reguipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armour she pointed to Jellal and Ultear.

Meredy just nodded. Then, there was a bright light surrounding Meredy. Erza, Ultear, and the members of Fairy Tail watched in awe while Jellal prayed that Meredy will be back to normal. When the light was gone they were shocked to see Meredy look like a 12 year-old.

They were shocked.

"why didn't I turn back to normal?" Meredy said breaking the awkward silence.

"it's okay Meredy-San. At least you can speak now." Juvia tried to reassure the pink-haired girl.

Erza looked proud "see? My plan worked! We're making progress!" she exclaimed, once again having the fire in her eyes.

"yeah." Ultear also joined in the conversation. "I felt a decrease in your magical power."

"can't we take a break?" Meredy whined

"hmm… that may be a good idea. I could use a taste of heaven right now." Erza said.

Readers, I think you already know what Erza was referring to. Yes, that's right. Her first love, the nectar of the gods for her. Her strawberry cake.

"Erza, I knew this would happen so I already baked a cake." Mira said, giving her formal rival the sweet desert.

"thank you Mira." Erza took the cake. Before she began to eat it though she noticed a note attached to the side of the plate.

"eh? What's this?" Erza asked before reading the note. After reading it her cheeks turned pink

"Wha-what's this Mira?!" Erza stuttered. Dropping the note

"Oh, nothing." Mira said putting a hand to her cheek. Wearing the smile that Erza is certain was forever engraved to her face.

Ultear, who was curious of what's going on picked up the piece of paper and started reading it. The note said:

Erza, I've heard about the kiss and Ultear and Meredy's prank. Why didn't you tell me that you two were going to kiss? I would've given Ultear a camera to take a picture of you kissing. What a shame. Next time, tell me if you're going to get lovey-dovey with Jellal. And if you're planning to take a step further into your relationship, try not to be so noisy and don't get yourself pregnant so soon. Use protection!

Mirajane S.

After reading the note Ultear practically rolled on the floor laughing. Erza realized Ultear had read the note and quickly grabbed her by the cloak before the time mage could escape.

"never speak of this to anyone" the requip mage growled.

Ultear had her hands raised. As if to surrender. "Okay, okay. As long as you don't murder me."

Erza let go of Ultear and proceeded to eat her cake as if nothing happened. But soon she felt a strange magical power coming towards Fairy Tail.

"Erza, do you sense something strange?" Ultear asked. She has also sensed it.

"Yes I do. Do you think it's a enemy?" Erza asked quickly summoning a sword.

"E-Erza…"Lucy stuttered.

"what is it Lucy?"

"y-you might wanna look up…"

All of them instantly looked up to the sky. all of their eyes widened especially Ultear, Meredy, and Natsu who just woke up. up in the sky was a newly reformed Grimoire Heart airship. They could see master Hades standing there. Clearly wanting revenge.

"they're back?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"b-but I thought Zeref killed master Hades?!" Meredy exclaimed.

Just then, two men jumped from the ship and landed right in front of them.

"long time no see Meredy. I thought this man turned you into a toddler" the man stated. Meredy was no stranger to this man. Silver hair, glasses, and the way he talks.

"Rustyrose…" Meredy mumbled.

"hm? Who is this Rustyrose? I now go by the name Bloody Thorn." The man said

"B-Bloody! Remember our mission!" the man beside him shouted.

"Rusty! Hikaru! What are you doing here?!" Ultear exclaimed

"what does it look like? We are simply getting revenge for betraying us seven years ago." Rustyrose stated.

"Hikaru! Take Meredy to master Hades! I'll take care of this." The silver haired man stated.

"a-alright!" the man shouted. Then he punched the pink haired girl in the stomach.

Meredy clutched her stomach in pain. The large man then grabbed her by her head.

The airship dropped a rope so that the two men can climb up. Hikaru started climbing up with difficulty "I-I really need to lose weight!"

"L-let me go…" Meredy pleaded

"Meredy!" Ultear shouted

"Guardian Saint Beast: Belcusas the Thunderclap!" a large beast then appeared and attacked all of them.

Now all of them are collapsed on the ground, unable to move.

"h-how did you get so powerful?..." Ultear mumbled before slipping away into unconsciousness.

Bloodythorn admired his work. "Mission accomplished." He laughed evilly "now, the Ultimate Magic World will be complete!"

"y-you bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"goodbye fairies. The second war of Fairies vs. Demons will begin!"

**About the name 'Bloodythorn' I have no idea where it came from but it just- sigh, please don't kill me! And I thought of a lot of endings and plots for this story and I know I can only choose one. That's really though for me…**

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	12. Hades' Plan

**Me: Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**Happy: Hello Ell-**

**Charle: Happy! Don't tell them her real name!**

**Me: yeah! Don't tell them my name! it's a secret!**

**Happy: why are you so grumpy?**

**Me: I haven't eaten yet. I'm starving! Give me fish!**

**Happy: hey! This is for Charle!**

**Charle: readers, get on with the story. This might get ugly…**

Meredy groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Waking up isn't exactly the easiest thing to do at the moment but there's something…odd going on. Like there's something restraining her

"wait, what?!" Meredy's eyes snapped open. Only to close them again because of the bright light.

"hm? It seems that you're now awake Meredy"

"that voice…" Meredy opened her eyes slowly and saw Rustyrose (Bloodythorn) and Hikaru.

Meredy tried to move but found it difficult to do so.

"w-why can't I move?!" she demanded

"those are magic handcuffs. Designed to drain your magic and makes it impossible to move" Bloodythorn explained **(A/N: I'll call him Bloodythorn from now on okay guys?)**

"did you say drain my magic?" Meredy lowered her head a little and sure enough, she could see her long pink hair. "I'm back to normal…" she muttered

"Let me out right now!"

"w-we can't do that!" Hikaru said "m-master Hades st-still needs you!"

"me? For what?!" Meredy demanded. She really did not want to be here. she wanted to see if Ultear and Jellal were okay.

"you don't need to know. You'll die soon anyway." Bloothythorn said. Meredy couldn't believe it; this man is talking about killing her as if it's the most normal thing in Earth Land.

With wide eyes she muttered, "I-I'll die?"

***Fairy Tail guild***

When Ultear opened her eyes she saw Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Jellal, and Erza giving her concerned looks.

"what happened?" she asked

"well…" Lucy scratched her head "we got knocked out by some guy with glasses."

Ultear narrowed her eyes "Rustyrose…"

"huh? I thought his name was Bloodythorn?" Natsu said. Now he was confused

"Bloodytho- what kind of name is that?! Well, never mind. Where's Meredy?"

Erza clenched her fist "Ultear, don't you remember? That fat guy kidnapped her…"

"oh. Right…" Ultear said with sadness in her eyes.

"don't worry! I'll just kick Hades' butt again!" Natsu exclaimed

"how are you going to do that?!" Lucy shouted "Natsu, we barely made it out alive after the fight with Hades! Surely he must've gotten stronger!"

"yeah, Lucy's right flame brain." Gray muttered

"what did you say ice princess?"

"you heard me ash for brains!"

And thus, the two started a brawl. Again.

Erza didn't even bother to stop them. This proves how serious the situation is.

"what does Hades have planned?" Ultear asked

"well" Erza stated "Bloodythorn mentioned something about the Ultimate magic world being complete."

"wait, what do they want with Meredy?"

"that, I don't know…"

***Grimoire Heart airship***

"why do you have to kill me to get to the Ultimate Magic World?!" Meredy demanded.

She did not like the idea. Not one bit.

"we won't kill you directly." Bloodythorn explained

"what do you mean?"

"you will simply cast a spell on Master Hades and Zeref. And you will die in the process."

"I don't know of such a spell." Meredy stated. "nor will I cast it."

"But you will Meredy. You will cast Eternal link and I will be the ruler of the World of Great Magic" a voice said.

"Hades." Meredy spitted out his name like some sort of venom.

"Meredy, cast Eternal link now. Or do you want your friends from Fairy Tail be erased from existence?" Hades threatened.

"I don't even know that spell."

Hades raised an eyebrow at this. "oh really? You are the only one capable of this spell. And I know that you know how to use this spell."

Meredy remained completely silent. All she did was glare at Hades.

***Fairy Tail (again)***

"hey, Ultear are you feeling better yet?" Natsu asked excitedly. Literally jumping on the bed Ultear was currently resting in. Happy was right beside him being noisy as well.

"Natsu don't disturb her!" Lucy shouted

Ultear sat up and put a hand to her head "no, it's fine Lucy. Natsu, why are you so excited?"

"Let's kick Hades' butt!"

"In the middle of the night?! Natsu, can't we wait until sunrise?"

"but they're on an airship Lucy! We may never find them again!"

"Natsu's right Lucy." Ultear said. "we should get going. The sooner we defeat Hades, the sooner we can get Meredy back. And avoid some suspicions from the council."

"alright! Let's get going!"

Lucy helped Ultear get up from the bed. When they walked out the door they saw Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Warren, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Gray, and Master Makarov waiting for them.

"took you long enough" Gray said

"Juvia is ready to help Gray-Sama succeed in this mission!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Warren-san, may I ask why you are coming?" Wendy asked

"so I can contact the guild when there's trouble" Warren said.

"Alright! Is everyone here now? Operation 'let's kick Grimoire Heart's butt' begin!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed

"how are we going to find the airship?" Lucy asked

"Dragon Slayers have good noses remember Lucy?" Wendy said

"oh yeah I forgot."

"you're weird Lucy." Happy muttered.

"Everyone let's go!" Natsu shouted as he started running. Soon, all of them started running.

***Grimoire Heart***

"I will definitely crush Makarov's brats for sure." Hades mumbled to himself.

"we will finally make it to the Ultimate Magic World." Bloodythorn continued

"a-and Master Hades will be the ruler!" Hikaru said.

Hades then started to laugh evilly. His eyes set on Meredy who was in a trance-like state…

**Sigh…if summer vacation would last forever…Well! What do you guys think of this chapter? **

***Please Read***

**I need to know what you guys think of this story. School is starting soon and I would have barely enough time to work on this. If you really love this story, just tell me and I'll try to update as quickly as I can. (You know I love you guys.) and if you hate this story so much that you're willing to throw away your computer so you won't see this…just tell me. Feel free to flame me. Those just motivate me even more.**

**Leave a review and feel free to point out any errors.**

**Ja Ne minna~**

**(P.S. what's your favourite Fairy Tail opening/ending? Mine is Tenohira, I Wish, Towa no Kizuna, Kono Te Nobashite, Boys be Ambitious!, The Rock City Boys, and Glitter. There's more but this Author's Note is getting too long. lol)**


	13. A start of a war?

**Me: Oh god I'm depressed…**

**Happy: why?**

**Me: since when did you- I thought I tied you up and dropped you off at Lucy's house?**

**Happy: it's a long story. Anyway, just tell us why you're depressed!**

**Me: Have you read chapter 334?**

**Happy: no.**

**Me: then you won't understand how I'm feeling right now! *cries and gives happy the manga* read it and you'll understand!**

**Happy: Aye! *starts reading***

"Master, may I ask, what _is_ Eternal Link?" Bloodythorn asked. He had been curious of what the spell can do.

"it is taboo for Maguilty Sense users to use Eternal Link. If Eternal Link is activated then her senses will be linked to two other people." Hades explained.

Bloodythorn raised an eyebrow "isn't that Three Spread Sensory Link?"

"No. this spell is much different. Once Eternal Link is activated she will slowly die and the other two mages will merge together. If she activates Eternal Link while Zeref is unconscious I will have complete control over his power." Hades continued " and the Ultimate Magic World will be complete…"

***With Natsu and the Others***

Natsu and the others were currently searching for the Grimoire Heart airship. Relying only on the noses of the three Dragon Slayers with them.

"Happy, carry me so I can get a better view. I think I can smell them" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed. Wings then appeared on his back which enabled him to fly.

"hey I can see the airship!" Natsu exclaimed. "I can kick Grimoire Heart's butt again!" the airship is currently parked between two mountains miles away from Magnolia.

"Careful Natsu." Ultear warned. " seven years have passed. And Rustyrose has never knocked me unconscious before."

"Don't worry" Patherlily assured the time mage. "all we have to do is to destroy the Devil's Heart right?"

"Aye! Sir!" Happy responded.

"Hold on guys, Macao is trying to tell me something" Warren said. Holding up two fingers to his temple.

'_master! Some Rune Knights just barged in! they were asking about the three fugitives!' Macao shouted._

"at a time like this?" Makarov gasped

"Master." Jellal interrupted " there is no need for you to do this. Please, go back. We don't want Fairy Tail to get in trouble because of us."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Makarov shouted. His head started to get bigger which surprised Jellal and Ultear. "you are our comrades! You helped these brats win the Grand Magic Games! And Purehito dares to hurt my brats! I simply cannot forgive him!"

Hearing this, Jellal and Ultear agreed to let Fairy Tail help them yet again.

When they got to the airship, Natsu simply destroyed the wall with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. They saw Meredy shouting at Bloodythorn to take off the hadcuffs while Hikaru was simply enjoying his ice cream. Hades was seated right in front of Meredy.

"Hey! Release Meredy at once!" Ultear ordered. Secretly hoping they would still listen to her.

"Ultear! Jellal!" Meredy shouted. She was relieved to see them both.

"we don't take orders from you Ultear." Bloodythorn said.

"We only take orders from Master-"

"Enough!" Makarov's hand turned big and swatted Hikaru away as if he was only a fly. "I thought I made it clear to never hurt my brats again!"

"Makarov"

"Purehito! I told you to never come near these brats again!" Makarov shouted.

Hades raised an eyebrow at this. "I simply wanted to take Meredy. I never intended to hurt them."

"You're lying!" Makarov shouted, turning into his Titan form.

Bloodythorn smiled sadistically "Let the war of Fairies vs. Demons begin!"

**Sorry guys I have to end the chapter here…**

**Happy:*sobs* Graaaaaaayyyy….**

**Me: I know, Happy. I know. Guys, I can't guarantee that I may be able to update this month. We have financial problems and we may not be able to pay for the internet…and as you all know, school is starting soon.**

**Happy: Gray…*sobs* **

**Me: I know Happy…now you're making me cry! *sobs* Gray…**

**Charle: while these two idiots continue to sob, please leave a review and tell her what you think of this chapter.**

**Me: wait Charle! *sobs* before you end this chapter… guys, please wait for the next chapter. I promise it will be long. Wait…I have a USB…and Jeu-Chan's got a computer…with internet!**

**Charle: also, she's terribly sorry this chapter was short. Ja Ne minna~**


	14. What happened?

**Hey minna! It's been awhile ne? Don't blame me, blame school and homework. good news! We have internet again wooohoo! Bad news: I can't stop crying!**

**Happy: why are you crying? Is it because of Gray again?**

**Me: no Happy! It's because of Ultear! Mashima, how cruel are you?! Yeah you didn't kill Gray (thank goodness) but you killed Ultear! And her life…is it only worth one minute?! *sobs***

**Happy: while I comfort the author feel free to move on to the story.**

**Me: Happy…I have to tell you something…**

Meredy had no idea how she got here. one minute, she was being held captive by her former guild and the next, BAM! She's in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no magic power even without the magic-blocking handcuffs. How did she get here you ask? Well, this is how it all happened:

"_let the war of Demons vs. Faeries begin!" Bloodythorn announced, summoning a large beast with his magic._

"_All right I'm all fired up!" exclaimed Natsu as his hand burst into flames._

"_I have grown stronger over the years…" the silver-haired man mumbled "Now I will show you the true power of a demon!" shouted Bloodythorn, his lips forming into a sadistic smile. Then, out of nowhere five more giant beasts appeared before them._

_Hikaru, not wanting to look weak, made his way next to Bloodythorn. "I-I have alsogottenstronger!" He exclaimed. he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looks like a raggedy doll with no hair. "Behold mr. Cursey number 3!"_

Suddenly, a sword was pointed directly at her face, effectively interrupting her thoughts. "Who are you?" the person said. Slowly, she looked up and saw a woman whose body was covered in a long green cloak with a hood which covers most of her face. But Meredy could see some pink hair flowing at the sides of the woman's face.

"I asked who you are." The woman repeated.

"I- I'm Meredy." The pink haired teen stuttered. She was a bit surprised at herself actually. Normally, she'd never stutter. (**A/N:except if Ultear is scolding her. Damn that woman is scary when mad.). **and she couldn't shake off the feeling that something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Was it because this woman sounds so much like her?

"a-and who're you?" Meredy asked.

Upon hearing that question the woman merely turned around. "Follow me."

"but-"

"Follow me." The woman repeated with a much louder voice. Then she started walking. Meredy immediately started going after her, wanting some answers…

***time skips 10 minutes***

"We're here." The mysterious woman said as she and Meredy walked along the corridors of what looked like a castle.

"Where are we?" Meredy asked.

"You must be from Earth Land correct?" the woman asked.

Meredy tilted her head at the question. If she wasn't in Earth Land then…where is she?

"Wait…so you're telling me that I'm not in Earth Land right now?" Meredy asked, although she was a bit scared of what the answer will be.

"You are in Edolas" a voice interrupted them. A man with blue hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Your highness!" the cloaked woman immediately kneeled before the man.

Meredy's eyes widened. "Jellal?"

The man who looked exactly like Jellal looked at her "please…call me Mystogan."

Meredy's mouth dropped. "…Mystogan…then you're the Edolas counterpart of Jellal!"

Mystogan nodded.

…

Meredy looked around.

…

And realization hit her.

…

"…I'M IN EDOLAS?!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bloodythorn gave his 'comrade' an angry glare before yelling "What the hell did you do?!"

"i-I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" Hikaru yelled.

"You're speaking too fast!"

"Ultear-san…what was that…just now?" Wendy asked the time mage who was right next to her.

"i-I don't know…" was her reply. She was still a bit shocked at what had happened. Just a few moments ago they were trying to save Meredy from their old guild and then the next minute, the person that they were trying to save disappeared right before their eyes.

"Bloodythorn, Hikaru, what is the meaning of this?" Hades demanded.

"M-master…we didn't do anything!" Bloodythorn cried.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy called out

"Yeah Luce?"

"Wasn't that an Anima portal?"

"I think so." Natsu replied. "but I thought there aren't any more Anima portals?"

"but it's still possible right?"

"yeah I think so Lucy."

"M-master Hades…what will happen to our plan now? And what about Zeref?" Bloodythorn asked

"We must find Meredy. Or else we won't be able to perform Eternal Link." Hades stated.

Ultear, who heard all of this, narrowed her eyes. "Eternal…Link…?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"if I'm in Edolas…then…

How do I get back…?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Phew, it's really been a while guys! I'm really sorry for not updating for so long but I hope you still continue to read this story :) anyway, I would've updated this sooner but school, homework, and writer's block… sigh. Also, I apologize I give you yet another short chapter but hey, I still have writers block. (and unfinished homework.)**

**Happy: haha! You have homework! You have homework~**

**Me: shut up cat. I'm replacing you with Frosch! **

**Happy: wha?**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	15. New Problems, New Adventures

**Yay! Another update! But before we get on with the chapter let's clear things up:**

**Jellal transformed Meredy into a toddler panicked and went to the Fairy Tail guild in hopes of getting her back to normal before Ultear finds out. Unfortunately, Ultear quickly found out and had a short slapping contest with Jellal. Then they went in search for books of transformation magic and found out that they need to drain Meredy's magic power. Elfman, Natsu, and Gray were able to weaken her and Meredy was transformed back into a twelve year-old. But before they can resume their battle, Rustyrose (who now goes by the name Bloodythorn) and Hikaru, kidnapped Meredy for Hades who, somehow survived Zeref's attack and capture the Dark Mage in order to have her perform Eternal Link. A taboo spell which will cost the users life in order for Hades to merge or 'Link' with Zeref and have all his powers so that he can be the ruler of the Ultimate Magic World. But somehow, Meredy had been transported to Edolas. And now Natsu and the others need to find Meredy before Hades. But, they are in Earth Land. And Meredy's in Edolas. How will they save her?**

**BTW, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. (I seem to forget the disclaimer often…)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Meredy, I need to know what happened _before _you got sucked in by the Anima." Mystogan told Meredy. Who was standing right beside the mysterious woman.

"Well…" Meredy started "I got kidnapped by my former guild, then my friends came to save me and all of a sudden I got transported here." the Pink-haired teen stated.

Mystogan sighed. "You do realize that doesn't make sense right?"

Meredy lowered her head. "I know."

"And you" Mystogan said, turning to the woman wearing a cloak "what did I say about you walking around with your hood on while in the castle?"

The woman gave Mystogan an apologetic bow. "forgive me." She then removed her hood which revealed long pink hair and green eyes. She also wears gold wing-like head gear (similar to the one Meredy wore before the seven year time skip)

The woman turned to Meredy who is stunned after seeing her Edolas counterpart. "Hello Meredy." She greeted. "I'm Meredy, the new Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division." She stated proudly.

"So…" Meredy said "you're my Edolas counterpart?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean we are the same?"

"In appearance, Yes. But in terms of personality…not so much." The Edolas-Meredy replied. "Well that aside, what do we call each other? You know, to avoid confusion."

"I don't really know." Meredy scratched the back of her head.

The Edo-Meredy frowned "well…do you have any last name?"

Meredy also frowned "I don't remember my real last name."

This time it was Mystogan who talked "who in the world forgets their own last name?"

"Deal with it"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"HADES!" Natsu shouted. "What did you do to Meredy?! Where is she!"

"And what is this Eternal Link?" Ultear continued

"My, my, Makarov. What rude brats you have" Hades commented "Calm down Natsu. Even I do not know where Meredy went."

"Hades!" Ultear growled "answer my question!"

Heades looked at Ultear for a moment before finally answering. "Very well. I shall tell you the wonders of Eternal Link: we simply make Meredy sacrifice her own life in order for me to merge or 'Link' with Zeref" Hades explained, pointing to the cage where the unconscious Dark mage was in. "and I shall become ruler of the Ultimate Magic World!"

"You speak of sacrificing someone's life as if it was nothing!" Natsu snapped.

Bloodythorn started to speak "Who honestly cares? It is the only way for us mages to use our magic to its true potential! A world full of mages! Isn't that great? Only mages will survive in that world!"

Natsu stepped forward, his hand flaming and ready to strike. only to be dodged by the silver haired man. "You bastard!" Natsu kept throwing flaming punches. "what good will a world full of mages do?! Everyone deserves to live! Even those who can't use magic!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Meredy frowned. She wasn't getting any of this. What had she done to deserve this? Okay, first, Jellal unintentionally transformed her into a toddler. And when she was finally turning back to normal Grimoire Heart just _had_ to show up and kidnap her. What's worse is her former Master somehow survived Zeref's attack seven years ago and tried to force her into casting Eternal Link- a spell which will cost her life and give Hades Zeref's powers. Then an Anima portal _conveniently _sucked her into this parallel universe known as Edolas. All Meredy wants to do now say _'Screw this sh*t, I'm taking a break'_ and Lie down on a comfortable bed reading Sorcerer Magazine.

The teen rubbed her temples to soothe her aching head before turning back to her comrade's Edolas counterpart who, also happens to be the King of Edolas. "Mystogan, can you repeat that again?"

Mystogan sighed. "This is the **third** time Meredy." He scolded.

"Please?"

Mystogan ran his hand through his blue hair in annoyance. "Fine but make sure you listen this time…"

"Alright."

"King…" Edo-Meredy interfered. "Shouldn't we start looking for that lacryma you were talking about?"

"yes we should." Mysogan glared at Earth Land- Meredy, who only grinned sheepishly. "but SOMEONE doesn't understand anything yet."

"I got it!" the Edo-Meredy snapped her fingers in realization. "I will explain it to her."

"uh, I don't think it will be such a good idea-" but before the King of Edolas can finish that sentence, the Meredy from Edolas harshly grabbed her counterpart by the shoulders shouting, "In order to get you back to your world we need to find the Lacryma that contains so much magic power it will last for hundreds of years!"

Mystogan sweat dropped at the scene. "I apologise for her behaviour… she is really serious and mature but she tends to go overboard at times…and she is really childish during battle…" He murmured out the last part.

Meredy, who was being screamed at by her own counterpart managed to say something. "I thought Edolas had zero magic power…"

"you see, Edolas always had this huge lacryma that no one has ever heard of. Except me. Even my father doesn't know about it…" Mystogan continued. "but due to unknown causes I do not know where it is now…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

"Foolish children…" Hades whispered under his breath "you should give up now before I let **Him** out and kill all of you…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Deep inside the Grimoire heart airship lies a man locked up in a dark room, red eyes scanning every corner. Keeping himself entertained until his master lets him out and mercilessly kill his enemies. A wide grin spread across his face as he thought of all his enemies lying on pools of their own blood.

"Revenge…"

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well…that was a short chapter…*grumbles* stupid homework…**

**Fro thinks so too!**

**Ah, Frosch! Glad you made it!**

**Frosch: *giggles***

**Me: anyway…I want to thank lucyglitter11 for being the only one able to review the previous chapter. And of course, those who reviewed and followed this story, thank you! I haven't been entirely inactive lately, since I posted a oneshot about Ultear entitled 'Why?'. I suggest you read that too (but if you don't want you don't have to…) and I'm planning another oneshot focusing on Ultear and Meredy (where Ultear gives Meredy 'the talk'). But of course, I will continue to work on this story!**

**If I happen to miss any errors feel free to point it out for me! Also, leave a review and tell me what you think! (it feels nice to read all your reviews!)**

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	16. Engaged (short chapter)

**Yo! I'm back with another update! So…sadly, there was no reviews last chapter so I do not know if you liked it or not. Believe me guys, it's making me insane not knowing if you like this story or not…but on the bright side, I got 88 views! It's something!**

**Fro thinks so too! And Princessforeveralone-chan told me to tell you that she doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**BTW, how many tears have you shed after reading chapter 339? For me, it was like 1:55 am and I was crying a bucket of tears…MOVING ON…**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

'_I've never been this worried about Meredy before'_

Ultear, trying her best not to hurt anyone took a deep breath.

'_Where is she? What did Hades do to her? Is she safe?'_

A million questions were in mind. But all she can think of is her adoptive daughter. It was like she was going 'mommy mode' as Zancrow used to say. **(A/N: read 'The Talk' to know more)**

The time mage looked at Jellal and she could tell that he was also worried about their youngest member. But the one thing Ultear noticed is that Jellal barely leaves Erza's side.

She then focused her attention on the Dragon Slayer who is currently throwing multiple punches at Bloodythorn.

"Just give up that stupid dream already!" Natsu shouted, throwing more flaming punches at his target.

Bloodythorn was shocked at the Dragon Slayer's odd request. "Give up? Give up?! Why do we need to give up! A world without those powerless beings… is the best thing that can ever happen to a mage!"

Natsu looked even more enraged. "Bullshit!" **(A/N: now you know why it's rated 'T')**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Okay, so…Mystogan?" Meredy asked. "where do we start looking for the lacryma?"

Mystogan sighed. "I really have no idea where to start looking." He replied.

Edo-Meredy looked at the king with concern. "King, you are being gloomy again. Should I call for Knightwalker?"

Mystogan opened his mouth to protest but a familiar voice stopped him from doing so.

"No need to call me. I'm right here"

Mystogan turned to the voice. "E-Erza!" if one would look closely; you could see the very faint blush on his cheeks.

"hello _king_" Knightwalker greeted, her face oh, so close to Mystogan's.

"uh…well hello there Erza." Mystogan greeted back.

Meredy tapped her counterpart on the shoulder. "what's up with them?" she whispered.

"Edo-Meredy stared at her counterpart for a moment before replying. "isn't it obvious?"

"huh?"

Edo-Meredy sighed, shaking her head at her counterpart's cluelessness.

"the King and Erza Knightwalker are engaged."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yep…shortest chapter EVA! (Although I think chapter 1 is shorter…)**

**Since there was absolutely **_**NO**_** Jerza for a while now I will make sure the next chapter is all about them. Also, lucyglitter11 and also mythandfairytaillover3 for Reviewing! It really means a lot to me!**

**Anyway…**

**Guys, please I do not want to force you to review but these chapters are getting shorter due to the decreasing amount of views and Reviews. I'm terribly sorry but I need to know what you guys think of this story.**

**However, I will not give up on this story. EVER. I just really want to know what you guys think. Also, for those who are waiting for the next chapter of 'The Talk' it might be up by tomorrow. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Until next time,**

**Ja Ne minna~**

**P.S. I got hooked on Deadman Wonderland…**


	17. Hurt

**Haha, it's been a while since the last Jerza, no? well this isn't exactly about romance but…well you get the point. MOVING ON…I do not own Fairy Tail. It rightfully belongs to Hiro *cough* Troll *cough* Mashima.**

**By the way, who else hates homework? I know I do.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

"they're engaged?!" Meredy exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock.

"yes. And the wedding is...about two months from now." Edo- Meredy said, counting with her fingers. "and the whole kingdom of Edolas is invited."

"Wow" Meredy stated. "I wish the Jellal and Erza from Earth Land are like this."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Edo-Meredy tilted her head slightly confused. What did her counterpart mean by that?

A smile crept up to Meredy's face as she sighed. "well, the Jellal and Erza of my world…well, their relationship is kinda complicated. But it is very obvious that those two like each other a lot."

Edo-Meredy sweat dropped. "it seems like those two are very awkward around each other."

"yeah. Very awkward indeed. I wonder what those two are doing right now…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

"Erza!" Jellal yelled as he ran to his childhood friend (nah, scratch that. **The Love of his life**) who was injured by one of the monsters Bloodythorn summoned. "Erza! Are you okay?" He asked. Oh how he had wished that Erza wasn't injured. But the pool of blood forming beneath her torso betrayed that wish.

Erza struggled to push herself up, only to have Jellal stop her. "Jellal, don't try to help me. I'm fine." Erza told the man, sitting straight up to show that she was okay. But one could tell that she was in a lot of pain right now.

"Erza, don't lie to me-"

Jellal look out!" Erza pointed to the large beast behind Jellal. But before she could Requip into her armor, Jellal used his Meteor spell and carried Erza along with him. Bridal style.

Jella put Erza down next to Wendy to heal some of her injuries.

"Wait Jellal, what are you-"

"Stand back Erza." Jellal said, bowing down and pointing his hands downwards. Slowly, he begins to raise his right hand. Clouds began circling around Grimoire Heart's airship.

"True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" Jellal chanted. Suddenly, the clouds moved downwards, trapping the beasts and Bloodythorn in them. Seconds later, a bright light emitted from the clouds and hit their targets with a ray of light, crating clouds of dust to form. **(A/N: I made this up since we don't know the spell's true power) **

Hades, who was watching the fight, sighed. "I guess it's about time." He grumbled. the old man looked at the Fairy Tail mages, almost sympathetically. Slowly, he raised both of his arms up, and clapped them together. Loud enough for everyone in the airship to hear.

…

Everyone became silent

…

If one would listen closely, foot steps can be heard. The footsteps became louder, until a man came out from the shadows.

A very familiar man.

Blonde hair, red eyes, grin that would make you hate him the second you see him…it was none other than the God Slayer, Zancrow.

Although, he looked slightly different. He had stitches all over his body. As if someone had detached his limbs and reattached them. He now had shorter hair that reaches down to only his shoulders. And the most peculiar thing…his Grimoire Heart tattoo can no longer be seen.

"You again?!" Natsu exclaimed, igniting his fist in flames.

"gihihihihihihihi" Zancrow laughed. "I don't have time to fuck around **Salamander**."

The god slayer clenched his fist and black flames wrapped around it. He then jumped from his spot and aimed his fist directly at the Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed.

Zancrow turned to Erza's direction and grinned. "Haha! I won't kill him just yet. I want to kill all you other Fairies first.

"Flame God's Bellow!" a massive ball of black flames came rushing out of Zancrow's mouth and was headed directly towards Erza.

Erza couldn't move. She couldn't even requip into he armor! This was one of those rare times that she felt so weak and helpless. And all she can do now is close her eyes and wait for impact. She could hear someone yelling her name.

She kept her eyes closed, waiting for a fireball to hit her.

But there was nothing.

She had wanted to keep her eyes closed but when she heard a rather loud _'thump'_, she couldn't keep them closed.

And then she saw a sight that will surely haunt her dreams.

"Jellal…"

"Jellal…no…"

"Jellal, no!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What happened to our precious Jelly? Don't worry guys; the next chapter will be about them again. I just thought if I did this, there will be more…you know, development between them. I used this as an opportunity for more Jerza. Get what I'm saying? Also, sorry for the OOC-ness of the characters. I just thought that they would act this way in these situations. **

**Well…I better do my homework now. Drop a review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne minna~**


	18. The Labyrinth of Despair

**Yay! Another chapter containing Jerza! Like before, not entirely about romance but I assure you, it is a Jerza chapter. And I think you already noticed that I changed the summary. The old summary was a tad bit exaggerated. **

**By the way, if I make the chapters a little gory or a little scary, I apologize. I'm watching/reading Deadman Wonderland and Elfen Lied. I already finished Mirai Nikki. And I'm planning to watch 'Another' which is also very gory. And I'm also reading Creepypastas which make me even more paranoid than I am now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 18: Labyrinth of Despair **

"Jellal, no!" Erza screamed, rushing to the fatally injured man. Ignoring her own wounds, she began to search for any major injuries.

The injuries were worse than she imagined.

Jellal's body was horribly burned. The burns almost covering up the other wounds he received while fighting Bloodythorn's beasts. Underneath him, the small puddle of blood was growing bigger. Thankfully, he was still breathing.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she held the injured man in her arms.

"Jellal?" her voice weak and shaky, fear was evident in her tone.

Jellal's eyes opened. His vision blurry but he could make out some of Erza's scarlet hair.

Scarlet.

'_It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it!'_

"Jellal, are you alright?" Erza asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"E-Erza…" Jellal found it very difficult to speak due to the immense pain he was feeling. Even after getting hit by the large fireball, he felt like ha was trapped in an oven.

"Why…" Erza stated. Jellal could see a tear escape from her eye.

"Why...why'd you save me?" Erza stood up, ignoring the pain from her ouw injuries and shouted, "Why did you save me? You could've died!"

Jellal can only remain silent as he was being scolded like a child. He couldn't speak. But then again, even if he **could** speak, he wouldn't dare try to stop her from talking.

Zancrow, who was witnessing all of this, decided it was time to end their 'talk'.

"Flame God's Explosive Flame!" Zancrow launched his arm in a punch-like motion, a massive stream of black flames came launching towards Erza.

Erza however, saw this coming and quickly Re-quipped into her Flame Empress Armor, thus lessening the Black Flame's damage.

Seeing his Black Flames powerless against Erza, the god slayer prepared to use the same attack again.

Zancrow positioned his arm, but before he can launch another Fireball…

His hand came off.

Well…this is embarrassing.

'_Damn these stitches'_

Instead of feeling embarrassed about it, Zancrow just laughed like a madman. "Hey Rusty! What the hell is wrong with these stitches?!"

Bloodythorn adjusted his glasses, slightly annoyed that he has been called 'Rusty' by the god slayer. "There is nothing wrong with those stitches of yours. And who is this 'Rusty' you keep babbling about?" He gazed upon the Fairy Tail mages-plus Jellal and Ultear. "This is taking forever. But killing them now would be boring…I suppose we should play a game."

Natsu glared at the dark mage "Game?"

Bloodythorn just smiled sadistically. "Yes. A game." Bloodythorn pointed his fingers to his head and purple-colored Magic seals appeared on the ground and suddenly, a large building of some sort started to rise.

"H-hey! What's happening?!"

"What is this?"

"Lucy, try jumping up and down! Your weight will slow this thing down!"

"Shut up cat!"

Before they know it, they were trapped inside the labyrinth. And they somehow got separated.

Bloodythorn, who observed the whole thing, readjusted his glasses again. "Strange…they were supposed to be alone…"

Well…they **were** supposed to be alone but somehow…

Natsu ended up alone with Lucy,

Gray with Juvia,

Erza with an injured Jellal by her side,

Wendy with the three Exceeds,

Warren with Makarov,

And for some reason…Gajeel somehow got stuck with Ultear.

"The rules to the game are simple." Bloodythorn's voice boomed throughout the dark Labyrinth. "You have to get out of this Labyrinth within three hours if you don't want to die a very gruesome death."

"Get us out of here!" Natsu angrily shouted.

Bloodythorn shook his head. "tsk, tsk, tsk. What an impatient little Dragon Slayer. I can't just let you out of there. I told you, It's a game! If you try to destroy the walls you will die by electrocution. Now that wouldn't be fun now would it?" he explained, Once again having his sadistic smile on.

"Now… let the games begin!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx**

Mystogan, Edo-Meredy, Erza Knightwalker, and Earthland-Meredy were walking aimlessly all throughout the Kingdom of Edolas.

"Mystogan, were do we start looking for the Lacrima?" Meredy asked.

"Well…since I do not know where to start, and it might take forever if we search on foot so…we are going to ask for help."

"From who?

"Fairy Tail."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh man…I was supposed to update last Tuesday but I had too much work to do.**

**Oh well….anyway, I wanna give a big THANK YOU to all those who read and reviewed. It means a lot. Oh and those who are wondering why Gajeel ended up with Ultear, don't worry, I won't make them a couple or anything. But I have planned a conversation between them **** right now, I have several Jerza oneshots in mind. I'll try to update sooner but with my upcoming exams, that seems quite impossible. Oh well.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**Ja Ne minna~ **


	19. No Cheating! (short chapter)

**Hello minna-san! I'm really sorry for the late update but I had writers block, home work AND exams. (God, I'm busy)**

**P.S. you may have noticed that there are many twists in this story so it's quite obvious that this fic is far from over. Also, I apologize if I forget to mention some of the characters and if I seem to miss any errors. MOVING ON…**

**Chapter 19: No Cheating!**

"Dammit!" Natsu exclaimed as he repeatedly punched the cold floor with his flaming hand.

"Calm down Natsu" Lucy said, reaching for her keys. "maybe I can get Virgo to get us out of here." Lucy held out her key in mid-air as a magic seal appeared. "Gate of the virgin I open thee, Virgo!"

A puff of smoke appeared, revealing the Celestial Spirit. "Is it time for punishment princess?" She asked as she bowed; Typical Virgo.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Uh, no Virgo, I just need you to dig a hole so we can get out of this place." Lucy replied. "And…tell me, why are you in a swimsuit?"

"Fan service"

Lucy had to fight the urge to facepalm. "Again with the anime references" **(I think you all know what happened in chapter 6)**

Virgo then proceeded to dig but before she can make a dent on the floor she was greeted with an electric shock.

"Nuh-uh-uh…" Bloodythorn's voice echoed while shaking his head in disapproval as Lucy force-closed Virgo's gate.

Bloodythorn laughed, "I guess your stellar-friends are useless in the labyrinth!"

"How dare you hurt her spirits!" Natsu shouted, his whole body ignited in flames.

Bloodythorn raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Me? Hurt them? Never! It was the labyrinths doing! Killing you on the spot sounds boring so I created this labyrinth to watch all of you fairies suffer! You better hurry now fairy, the clock is ticking!"

"Come on Luce, we don't have much time" Natsu said, grabbing Lucy's hand, Ignoring the stellar mage's protests.

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh, Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed as she hugged the Ice mage's ankle like a lifeline.

"Juvia let go!" Gray pleaded. "We have to find a way out of here!" the raven-haired looked around for an exit of some sort but found none. However, he did find that the walls were quite sturdy but he figured he could break them with his ice.

Gray clapped his hands together in front of him as particles of ice started to form around him. "Ice Make: Hammer!" a giant hammer made of ice formed between his hands. Gray positioned the hammer at the wall as Juvia stared at him with hearts forming in her eyes.

"Gray-sama looks so cool!"

As Gray hit the wall with the hammer, an electric shock greeted him, with the weapon breaking in the process.

"What the?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad fairy! Didn't I tell you that cheating is bad?"

"You sadistic freak! Where are you?!" the ice mage roared as his eyes widened. When did he sound like that flame-brain Natsu?

"Gray-sama, calm down! Juvia wants to cuddle with you…" Juvia mumbled the last part. Gray stared at her in confusion.

Juvia's face became flustered. "w-what Juvia meant to say is… Juvia wants to help!" the water mage stuttered.

Before she can say anything else, Gray caught her wrist while smiling. "Thank you Juvia."

The hearts in Juvia's eyes exploded and Gray could practically hear a choir of sngels singing around her out of happiness. "Gray-sama thanked me!"

Gray sweat dropped at this. "I worry for you sometimes, Juvia."

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I gotta end the chapter here. Sorry guys! I'm so, so, sorry that I haven't updated for a week! I've been really busy lately and I have exams! I was supposed to call this chapter 'The Dragon's Rage' but I absolutely have no time left to type up the rest of the chapter. In the end, I hadn't expected the chapter to come out like this. Oh well. I just kinda explained what would happen if you try to cheat in the labyrinth. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think**

**Ja Ne minna~**

**(P.S. Question, did my writing skills improve a bit?)**


	20. The Dragon's Rage part 1

**Exams, writer's block, getting sick, and laziness are some of the reasons of this VERY delayed update…ugh…(plus I have ideas that aren't really necessary for this story but aren't useful for one-shots either. But knowing me, I will miraculously find a way to add those in here and still stick to the plot…)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Chapter 20: The Dragon's rage part 1**

"Natsu, where are we going?!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm picking up that Ice Princess' scent!" Natsu said, running even faster; still holding Lucy's hand. "I'm also picking up Juvia's scent!"

"Natsu, slow down!"

The Dragon Slayer didn't listen. Instead, he lifted Lucy up, bridal style.

"Kyaa!" Lucy yelped. "Natsu, I said to slow down not carry me!"

Natsu flashed Lucy a toothy grin. "It's faster this way, isn't it?"

Lucy pressed her face onto Natsu's hard chest, desperately hiding her flushed face. "N-Natsu! Put me down!" the stellar mage begged as she felt her face turn to a thousand shades of red.

"I like carrying you like this." Natsu mumbled to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Lucy heard him.

"Y-you…Natsu?"

Natsu hummed, his eyes fixed on the blonde Celestial mage as he kept running, following Gray and Juvia's scent.

"D-did you just say you like carrying me like this?" Lucy asked, her face still flushed with embarrassment at what she just heard.

Natsu's mouth formed an 'o' shape in realization. "You heard?"

Lucy would've thwacked Natsu on the head if he weren't carrying her right now. "Of course I did!" she confirmed.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped running and accidentally let go of Lucy; causing the latter to fall. Luckily though, Lucy caught his scarf, strangling The Dragon Slayer in the process.

"Why'd you stop, Natsu?" Lucy scolded. Unaware that she was killing Natsu with his own scarf.

"L-Lu…" Natsu spat. He could feel his lungs-just begging for air. With the last of his breath he shouted with all his might, "LUCY!"

"Huh?" Lucy looked up and saw Natsu's face turning blue. The stellar mage immediately realized that she was holding on to Natsu's scarfa little _too tight._

"S-sorry!" Lucy apologized, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Right as she let go, Natsu collapsed.

"Worse…than…motion sickness!" The poor Dragon Slayer whined, before getting knocked out cold.

Lucy kneeled beside the Dragon Slayer; poking him on the side. "Natsu?"

No response.

"Uh…if you can hear me, move your hand."

Nothing happened.

"He's out cold." Lucy mumbled to herself. Sighing, she sat sown next to the unconscious Dragon Slayer.

'Natsu said Gray and Juvia are close by', Lucy thought, pulling her legs closer to her chest.

As Lucy was deep in thought, the walls behind her started to disappear. The Celestial Spirit mage noticed this and instinctively grabbed Loke's key.

The walls completely vanished without a trace, taking Natsu along with it.

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm, refusing to hand him over to whoever dares take him away. But it was too late. Natsu's gone.

And a figure appeared.

Lucy squinted to make sure se saw it right.

Was she hallucinating?

Only one way to find out.

"Father…?"

**~Edolas~**

"Here we are, Meredy, Edolas Fairy Tail." Mystogan said, as he gazed up at the guild.

"This is their guild?" Meredy questioned. "it doesn't really look like a building."

"That's because their build can move from one place to another." Erza said. "To get away from me…"

"Eh? Why would they want to get away from you?" Meredy asked the Army Captain.

"Do you always ask this much questions?"

"S-sorry"

"Ehem." Both girls looked at Mystogan who successfully got their attention.

"Erza, be nice." Mystogan stated. The king said this with an emotionless face despite the urge to smirk at his fiancé.

Erza pouted cutely. Well, for Mystogan that is.

Edo-Meredy cleared her throat, catching their attention. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Mystogan nodded and proceeded to open the doors; but was stopped by the sound of a vehicle approaching.

The said vehicle pulled to a stop in front of Mystogan, nearly running him over in the process.

The driver kicked the door open from the inside revealing spiky salmon pink hair, maroon coloured goggles, and red leather jacket. Natsu Dragion. More commonly known as 'Natsu the Fireball'

"What's the king doing here?" He asked.

Before Mystogan can answer, Meredy cut him off. "Edolas Natsu doesn't have motion sickness?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu answered with rudeness in his voice; looking at Meredy. "…why are there two of you?" he pointed out upon realizing that there were two of them.

"I'm not from this world." Meredy answered while her counterpart stayed silent.

"Like Dragneel huh?"

"Natsu." Mystogan called, gaining the pink-haired man's attention. "How can you still operate that four-wheeler without a magic lacrima?"

Natsu flashed them a smile full of pride. "I figured out a way to make this move without magic."

"Very well then. The reason I came here is because I need your help." Mystogan stated.

Natsu stared at the man as he tilts his head in confusion. The king? The king asking for help? And from him of all people!

"Why do you need my help?"

"We need you- and your four-wheeler to help us look for something very important. Please get out of that vehicle so we can discuss it inside with your guild mates. I also need their help."

"What if I don't want to get out?"

Mystogan arched an eyebrow at him.

Natsu proceeded to close the door and drive away but Edo-Meredy grabbed his arm and yanked him out.

"D-don't hurt me!" Natsu yelped, suddenly losing his cool and arrogant demeanour.

Unable to comprehend the situation, Meredy couldn't help but ask, "What jus happened?"

Erza, knowing Edolas Fairy Tail well than anyone in the group, shook her head at Meredy's cluelessness. "Natsu Dragion becomes arrogant when inside his vehicle. But when he is outside his vehicle, he becomes a coward." The army commander stated.

Meredy sweat dropped. _'Edolas is one weird place.'_

**~Earth Land: Grimoire Heart airship; Natsu~**

Natsu groaned, sitting up. "Luce?" he called out. Having no reply, he called out again. "Lucy!"

"Lucy where are you?" Having no trace of her scent, he became worried now. Grabbing his scarf, he stood up and walked cautiously in what looked like a corridor, with some strange symbols that look like dragons, and the smell of decaying flowers.

"Lucy?"

Natsu sensed something behind him. He quickly spun around and saw nothing there. However, there was a familiar scent in the air.

'_That scent…it couldn't be'_

"Natsu." a voiced called out.

'_Impossible…'_ Natsu slowly spun around and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Igneel?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I am terribly sorry for this super late update. I'm sure some of you are now disappointed in me…**

**But to more important matters… I couldn't keep my mind off something for a while now. Have you ever wondered why Meredy covers her ears? With her gold wing-like headgear and earmuffs? Well, this is my theory: whenever she removes her headgear, she can hear the screams of terror and agony of the people from her destroyed hometown. She was probably traumatized and started to wear earmuffs to block out those sounds. It's all probably in her head but it brings her some comfort. I'm not saying Meredy's going insane or anything. I mean, I'm not an expert on this stuff but this is my theory. I want to know what you guys think of my theory and this chapter.**

**Until my next update,**

**Ja Ne, minna~ **


	21. The Dragon's Rage part 2

**Chapter 21: The Dragon's Rage part 2 **

"F-father, Is that really you?" Lucy asked.

"Hello Lucy" Jude smiled. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

Lucy closed her eyes. 'Lucy, it's probably just an illusion, father died months ago' she chanted, over and over again.

"Lucy"

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.

Surely she must be dreaming.

Or she must've died.

That's possible, right?

Standing before her, was her mother. Layla Heartfilia.

"Mother!"

"Wh-what kind of labyrinth is this?" Lucy mumbled to herself. She held her head firmly. "Keep it together Lucy, it's just an illusion…"

"Lucy?"

"Kyaa!" Lucy snapped out of her trance and looked up at her parents- err, _illusions_ of her parents.

"Lucy" Jude started. "We just want to have a chat with you."

'This is way too freaky' Lucy thought to herself. Cautiously, she took a step forward and grabbed Loke's key.

"Lucy, we just want to talk." Layla said, trying to convince Lucy into talking to them.

**(A/N: For those who hadn't watched the filler 'Key of the Starry Sky' Arc, I suggest you watch it. It's a really good filler arc)**

"Look, we even brought your little sister along." Jude said, pointing to the empty space next to him. Her little sister, Michelle, appeared next to him; dressed in the garments she wore as Imitatia.

"Eh?" Lucy's eyes widened. Wasn't Michelle just sitting on her desk back in her apartment? This couldn't be real.

"Pathetic" The Stellar mage said, standing up. "How pathetic; Hey Bloodythorn! If you think you can fool me with these…these impostors!" she pointed to the three standing before her. "Big mistake!"

"Lucy, we are not illusions." Jude said.

"We want you to do us a favour."

**~Natsu~**

Natsu's mouth dropped, His eyes scanning the dragon who claimed to be Igneel.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu launched himself at the dragon, forgetting the situation he's in.

"Natsu" Igneel stated. "It's been a while."

"Where have you been Igneel?" Natsu questioned, hugging Igneel tighter.

"I'm sorry Natsu." the fire dragon apologized. "I had to leave you alone, for there was a special event among the dragons."

Natsu loosened his grip on the dragon. Did Igneel just say special event? Why wasn't he invited?

"What special event, Igneel?"

"I'm not telling. But I want you to do me a favour."

**~Gray and Juvia~**

"Gray-sama~" Juvia continued saying Gray's name in a sing song voice. In truth, Gray's actually starting to get a bit irritated.

"Juvia is with Gray-sama, and love rival is not!" The water mage sang.

Gray just kept walking aimlessly, with Juvia following close behind.

"Juvia focus. Be on the lookout for any potential threats." Gray warned.

"If it's Gray-sama's orders…"

Gray was expecting Juvia to get all serious and cast a defense spell. Instead, the rain woman threw herself onto Gray, her body turning into water. "Juvia will protect Gray-sama with her water body!"

"J-Juvia stop! Gah, somebody help I'm drowning!"

**(A/N: This chapter is supposed to be all-Nalu but I figured to give these guys some screen time. Gruvia fans, wait patiently. It's coming out soon…)**

** ~Gajeel and Ultear~**

The iron dragon slayer and the time mage explored the labyrinth in silence, both of them secretly annoyed by the awkward atmosphere.

"So…" Ultear said, breaking the silence. "How exactly did we get stuck in here together?"

"I don't know." the dragon slayer said. 'I'd rather be with the shrimp', he thought. Wait, what?

Ultear sighed. The awkwardness around them was…well, awkward.

The time mage lowered her head in defeat. Maybe talking to him wouldn't b a good idea.

As the time mage was deep in thought, Gajeel looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Hey…"

**~Jellal and Erza (A/N: This is for you, DarkerLightsDeeperLies! You suggested some Jerza so here you go!)~**

"Hey, Jellal wake up!" Erza gently shook Jellal who fell asleep.

"Jellal!"

When she got no response, the S-class mage sighed and ran her hand through Jellal's messy blue hair.

Erza sat there in silence for a few minutes. The only thing keeping her entertained was Jellal's blue hair and his sleep-talk.

Yes, Jelly talks in his sleep.

Whenever the former wizard saint says the scarlet haired beauty's name in his sleep, Erza couldn't resist smiling.

"Erza.." Jellal mumbled, followed by a snore. Erza blushed at how…how _cute_ he looks while sleeping.

"Erza…" this time, Jellal said this in a distressed tone, causing Erza to lean close to his face.

"Jellal?"

"Erzaaaa…." The Crime Sorciere mage started to shake uncontrollably. Erza leaned in closer until her nose touched his.

"Erza look out!" without warning, Jellal woke up and sat up, causing his lips touch hers.

As their lips met, Erza lost the ability to think for a moment and so did Jellal.

The two stayed like that for a moment before realizing the situation they were in.

They quickly pulled apart, both of them blushing madly.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!" they said in unison.

**~Lucy/Natsu~**

"Leave…Fairy Tail…?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry a million times over for this late update! I never really expected to have added more than twenty chapters to this story. Originally, this was supposed to have 10-15 chapters. With the story focusing on Jellal, Meredy and the spell. But then I thought, 'who will be the villain?' after many hours of daydreaming I decided to bring back Grimoire Heart. But the downside is, since I never really planned this, especially the Gruvia part, I have no idea what to write in the next few chapters. 'cause I'm focusing on a plot twist that will surprise you guys. But then again, I'm having second thoughts on actually USING that idea.**

**The next chapter will focus on Natsu and Lucy only. Then you will finally get to see some Gruvia and Jerza ;)**

**Also, updates are definitely going to be slow from now on; which means there will be longer chapters. Since I don't have a natural talent for writing, I need some time. I have so many ideas but I do not know how to put them into words. So I hope you will be patient with me. Also, I will say this one more time: flames are very much welcome.**

**Remember, I still take requests. (especially for humorous scenes.)**

**Ja Ne, minna~**


	22. A Dragon's Rage part 3 -Lucy-

Guys,** I am so, so sorry. I'm now forbidden to use the computer during weekdays due to my brother making my mom angry. Also, I'm working on two more stories, a one-shot and a potential multi-chapter. And…if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me via PM or by your review :D (also, if there's a way to post a new chapter with my phone…please tell me how.)**

**Chapter 22: A Dragon's Rage part 3 –Lucy-**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**~Jellal and Erza~**

**(****DarkerLightsDeeperLies, this is for you! see? He/she makes suggestions! Come on, don't be shy!)**

Recovering from the 'accidental kiss' they shared, Jellal spoke up first.

"S-sorry about that"

"It's alright" Erza stated. She touched her lips with her fingers, unable to believe that it actually happened.

It's not like she didn't want that to happen.

It just…well, it just _happened._

And it happened at a very bad time. For Christ sake, they were on a rescue mission!

And they ended up _kissing!_

Accidentally that is.

Only mere seconds passed after the kiss. But for the two, it felt like an eternity.

"Jellal I-" Erza started but the Heavenly Body mage cut her off.

"Erza, let's go." The man said. Standing up but wincing when his wounds earlier started to hurt.

"Jellal, no. you're still hurt." Erza requipped in a nurse's outfit and pinned Jellal to the ground.

Jellal's blushed furiously and blood started to drip from his nose when his face got a little too close to her breasts.

"Eza…" and with that, Jellal passed out from blood loss

~Lucy~

"Leave Fairy Tail…what do you mean?" Lucy demanded as she stepped back and reached for one of her keys.

As Lucy took a step back, Michelle took a step closer to the stellar mage. "Sister, please. It'll make us really happy if you-"

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LEAVING FAIRY TAIL!" Lucy snapped. Her grip tightened on Aquarius' key.

"Lucy…" The three started walking slowly toward the blonde, causing her to step back a few times.

"S-stay back!" Lucy's body began shaking in fear. She felt something on her back.

It was a wall.

She was surrounded.

And there's no way out.

Except…

"Gate of the Water Bearer I open thee, Aquarius!" in a puff of smoke, the Celestial Spirit stood there in all her scary glory.

(A/N: I'm so sorry about that. I had nothing else in mind.)

"Aquarius, make these…these impostors go away!" Lucy pointed to the 'impostors' before her.

As expected, Aquarius turned to Lucy-with that murderous glint in her eyes. "What make you think you can summon me during my date with Scorpio, hmmm?"

"Just wash them away already!"

Aquarius glared at her master. "NO ONE RUINS MY DATE WITH SCORPIO!" gallons of water erupted from her urn; washing away Jude, Layla, and Michelle away from them. Of course, Aquarius made sure to wash Lucy away too.

"If you dare summon me again while I'm on a date I will make sure there will be no remains left for your funeral." Aquarius said with an evil glint in her eyes before disappearing back to the Spirit World.

"Somebody help me!" Lucy exclaimed as she was being tossed back and forth by the strong waves.

"Sister, take my hand!" Michelle held out her hand for Lucy to reach. Jude and Layla were holding onto her feet.

"Not you impostooooooooooor!" Lucy was completely washed away from Michelle's direction.

As Lucy was being whisked away by the water, she saw Michelle, Jude and Layla turn into dust.

'_So they were impostors!'_

The Celestial Spirit mage didn't have enough time to grab one of her keys. The strong current smashed her to a wall. The wall collapsed and Lucy fell into the dark void hiding behind the walls.

"Natsu…help!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsu was on the ground, bruised and battered, exhausted and gasping for air, shaking with fear while staring at the beast that claimed to be his father.

"Igneel…why?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So…this chapter shows how Lucy got away from Jude, Layla and Michelle. The next will be how Natsu deals with Igneel and then...a fight scene maybe? Also, anyone who is willing to help me write this fight scene via PM is very much welcome. They will get a few spoilers by doing so but helping others feels kinda nice, right? **

**Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my story and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys that much.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. (DarkerLightsDeeperLies! I made a promise to update by three days so...here it is! Also, yeah. Jerza is the main pairing. I just want to write a bit more on the other characters a bit because I tend to forget about them.)**

**Ja Ne, minna~ **


	23. A Dragon's Rage part 4 -Natsu-

**Fight scenes are fun to write! I should write more of these! By the way, I always forget the disclaimer! Can some of you tell me if I forget the disclaimer? I don't want to get sued because of this…I own nothing except the plot of this story!**

**Chapter 23: A Dragon's Rage part 4 –Natsu-**

The dragon smashed Natsu into the walls with his flaming claws; causing the Dragon Slayer to cough out more blood.

Natsu clenched his teeth at the intense pain, trying not to let out a scream of pain. "Igneel.."

The said dragon lowered his head to be in level with the dragon slayers. "What's wrong Natsu? You're a dragon slayer! You can't even kill a single dragon at the Grand Magic Games. You are a Dragon Slayer! What a disgrace!" Igneel shouted at the boy.

Natsu couldn't find the strength to attack Igneel.

The **king** of the fire dragons.

The very dragon that raised him.

Seeing that Natsu wasn't able to speak up, he spoke, "I want you to leave Fairy Tail. Not only are you a disgrace, you will bring shame to your guild!"

Hearing this, Natsu smashed his fist on the ground. "YOU ARE NOT IGNEEL! IGNEEL WOULDN'T SAY THAT!" he shouted, although he isn't sure about that himself.

"Oh? Prove that I'm not an impostor! Kill me!" The dragon roared at the mage, causing chills to go down the dragon's spine.

Shaking with fear, Natsu slowly stood up, igniting his fist in flames, "I- I…"

"…I am a mage of Fairy Tail. We do not kill unless it's the last option…"

Igneel laughed, "But you are a Dragon Slayer! You are supposed to kill dragons!"

Regaining his composure, Natsu spoke again. "But I am also the son of Igneel…"

The dragon was now confused. What was he (Natsu) trying to say?

Natsu released a shaky breath, "Igneel taught me that," he clutched his scarf. "If ever someone betrays you…be it your friends or your own family…DO NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! Crimson Lotus: Exploding lightning blade!" Flames engulf his arm while lightning engulfs the other, swinging his arms around, a vortex of both fire and lightning struck the dragon. With the tremendous force of the attack, Igneel was pushed back. "Lightning?! How on Earth land-"

"Lighting Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Igneel didn't have the time to recover from the previous attack. The combo of lightning and flames struck him again, creating a large blast around him, causing a cloud of smoke to form, thus obscuring their vision.

Natsu panted heavily, his face and body covered in scales; signifying that he had activated Dragon Force-an ability which is said to be the greatest achievement of a Dragon Slayer.

As the cloud of smoke cleared, Natsu fell to his knees.

"Dragon Force…" Igneel struggled to stand, "I find it impossible to believe that you have activated Dragon Force." The fire dragon glared at Natsu, who was on the verge of losing consciousness. Igneel smirked.

"Raging flames!" Igneel roared, flames of different colors shot out from his mouth and headed towards Natsu.

Natsu screamed in agony as he got hit by the flames.

The fire dragon saw the mage drop his guard, "Perfect." He grinned. Blood red flames engulfed his scaly body as he flew towards the injured Natsu with immense speed.

With the flames propelling him forward, Igneel smashed his claws against the dragon slayer's face, causing Natsu to scream. Before Natsu can find a way to escape however, the dragon tightened his grip.

"Aah-aaaah!" the fire dragon slayer can only scream as Igneel slowly crushed his head with those massive claws.

Suddenly, Natsu felt strange magical energy flow through him. His eyes widened as a memory resurfaced.

_A young Natsu grinned as he ribbed the top of his head were Igneel had hit him._

"_Thanks again for saving me Igneel. But why'd you hit me?" the boy asked._

_Igneel sighed as he picked up a scarf beside him. "I told you countless times. Do not do anything stupid!" he growled. The dragon dropped the scarf on the boy's head. "Here."_

_Seeing Natsu's confusion, Igneel chose to explain, "It will protect you from any evil from this world." _

"_But you're teaching me magic! I'm sure I won't need something to protect me now!"_

_Igneel chuckled at the boy. "Natsu, everyone needs to be protected once in a while. Even I, the one and only Igneel had to be protected once."_

_Natsu looked up at the dragon, eyes as wide as dinner plates, "You had to be protected?"_

_The dragon merely patted the pink haired boy's head. "let's talk about that some other time. for now, let's discuss about how you got your head nearly chopped off by a baby wyvern. A wyvern Natsu; a __**baby**__ wyvern."_

_Natsu chuckled nervously. "about that…"_

Natsu snapped back into reality. The strange magical power he felt just now…vanished.

"I see…" Igneel muttered, he let go of Natsu, causing him to fall to the ground, panting heavily.

Igneel reached for the white muffler on Natsu's neck. Natsu looked up and saw the dragon reaching for his scarf…

"Roar of the fire dragon!" flames shot out of Natsu's mouth. The flames however, had no effect on the dragon.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Igneel laughed. "What makes you think flames can damage the one and only Igneel?!"

Natsu gasped. "crap…" hastily, he stood up and turned, so his back was facing Igneel, and ran for it.

Seeing the pathetic scene before him, the king of the fire dragons laughed even harder. He then extended his caw out and caught Natsu's scarf, pulling him closer. "Meet your demise, boy. That scarf won't protect you from evil now." He said, slowly removing the article of clothing from Natsu's neck.

Natsu kicked and screamed all he could, yet the dragon paid no heed to this as he ignited his claw on fire.

Fire

That's it!

The fire dragon slayer breathed in, and the fire made its way to his mouth.

Just then, Natsu felt it burn his mouth. He spit the flames out before gasping for air.

Igneel raised his claw and slashed Natsu across the chest, tearing his waistcoat open and causing the dragon slayer to scream once more.

Igneel merely laughed at the boy's screams of agony.

That feminine sounding scream…

It wasn't Natsu

Even Natsu stopped screaming so that he can hear the feminine sounding scream…

It became louder…

And louder

As if a girl was falling from the sky.

Natsu and Igneel looked up and both caught a glimpse of blond hair, brown eyes, and overly large breasts.

"Lucy?" Natsu gasped.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out.

"Lucy!" Natsu escaped Igneel's grasp, which loosened as they got distracted, and ran towards the spot Lucy was going to crash into. He lifted his arms up, wincing as the wound on his chest stretched as he caught Lucy.

Lucy breathed a sigh in relief. As Natsu put her down, Lucy whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry for almost suffocating you earlier."

Natsu just stared intently at her for a few moments. Lucy actually thought he will formally accept her apology.

Lucy, you have got to learn not to expect much, especially from the dense fire dragon slayer.

"You're weird Luce." Natsu said.

As the words escaped Natsu's mouth, Lucy grabbed her whip, ready to hit Natsu. but the dragon slayer didn't seem to notice her anger as he was so focused on the enemy in front of him.

A dragon

Lucy's skin had become noticeably paler when she saw the intimidating fire dragon. Natsu noticed this.

"Lucy, it'll be alright" Natsu reached for her hand and gripped it tight, reassuring the Celestial mage. "Let's fight, together!" he flashed his signature grin at her before facing Igneel again.

Lucy gulped and nodded; she reached for Loke's key and faced the dragon in front of them. "Natsu, it's just an illusion. It's not a real dragon."

Igneel narrowed his eyes. _'A two against one battle?' _

"Igneel!" Natsu shouted. "You- no, you're not Igneel." Natsu lowered his head. "H-how dare you go walking around, tainting Igneel's name like that?" the fire dragon slayer's voice has become deeper as scaled appeared on his face and a mixture of flames and lightning surrounded his body.

Lucy saw the anger in Natsu's eyes as he lowered his head. She faced the dragon with a determined look. "We will show you the power of Fairy Tail…"

Natsu released greater magical power, a mixture of flame and lightning danced around them and thunder can be heard.

"We will show you the power of nakama…"

.

.

.

"I WILL SHOW YOU A DRAGON'S RAGE!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I have no words to express how much fun I had typing this. Although I think it got rushed towards the end. What do you think? Also, those who left a review, I thank you. Next chapter will be the last part of A Dragon's Rage. Then we will move on to the others! **

**Okay, before I go, answer me this: on a scale of 1-10, how would you rate my writing skills?**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Ja Ne, minna~**


End file.
